Toy Soldiers (OUTDATED)
by Miss Slenderpanties
Summary: How will things change with Sam's little sister tagging along? What would happen if Sam didn't get the girl? When Samuel Witwicky and his baby sister Alexandria discover that his new car is an alien robot and that he has the key to saving the world, will he do his duty? Will his sister ruin everything? Humor/Family/Adv Hooray for terribly written and outdated summaries.
1. Lellow Car

**I've decided to re-do a story of mine that I deleted a while ago. It had great potential. I've matured as a writer, and I think I'm ready to continue.**

**Enjoy.**

"That's right, Alex. Sammy's gettin' a car if he brings me another A." The father of Samuel James Witwicky said, to the strawberry haired young girl in the back of the car. She seemed to be drawing something, and had a plastic princess tiara seated on her head at an odd angle, held on by a clear elastic strap.

"Daddy, can I get a car soon?" The little one asked, green eyes sparkling as she looked up. Ron wrinkled his nose, "When you're older, Alexandria." He scoffed, shaking his head and leaning against the driver's side door of the car, looking back to the school and waiting for Sam. The seven year old pouted in protest, but quickly grinned when Sam came running out, waving his hand, which held a paper.

"Sammy!" She squealed, dropping her crayons and paper, bouncing in her seat as Sam jumped over the passsenger door, into the seat and buckled, handing his father the paper. The brown-haired boy ruffled Alexandria's hair.

"… It's an A!" Ron said out loud after inspecting it. They began to drive, Alex grinning widely at Sam. Sam's eyes widened, and he choked a bit when his father drove into a Porsche dealership.

"Woah- Dad- no-! No- no no no NO!" Samuel yelled excitedly, clinging to the door of the car. "You gotta be kidding!" He gasped. Ron chuckled as he drove out. "I am. You're not getting a Porsche." He snorted. Sam glared, and sat back down, crossing his arms. "That's not funny, dad." His father chuckled anyway. "Yeah it is."

They continued driving a little ways, to a cheap looking dealership called 'Bobby Bolivia's'. Once parked, Sam grumbled and slid out of the car, unbuckling his bouncing sister and pulling her out, setting her on the ground.

The strawberry haired girl squealed in delight, and looked around, her pink ballerina tutu twirling. She had come fresh from dance class, still in her tutu and tights, but also in a pair of Disney Princess sneakers. Her brother and father were talking to the man who seemed to be the owner.

In the meantime, her eager green eyes caught sight of an old, beat up yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes. She tilted her head, before deciding to scamper over to it. She climbed atop the hood, and giggled as the car seemed to shiver under her. Alex looked behind her over to Sam and Ron. She glanced back at the car, before sliding off.

"I'ww be back. Immana get Daddy to get you for Sammy!" She whispered, before skipping over to Sam and tugging on his shirt. Sam made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Not now, Alex." He hissed. Alexandria pouted and tugged harder, "Sammy!" She whined. Samuel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at her, "What? What do you want?"

"That one!" Alex giggled, a smile lighting up her face as she pointed toward the Camaro. Sam's mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes widened. He jogged over to the car and started looking it over. "Hey, Dad!" He called. Ron looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow, before following. Sam slid into the front seat, while Alex climbed in the back and started looking around, humming a tune.

Samuel looked down, running his thumb over the dusty horn. An odd symbol was underneath. It looked a bit like a lion… He shook it off and gripped the steering wheel, thinking.

"Feels good…" He mumbled to himself. The 'owner' of the car started arguing with Sam about the paint. But Alexandria wasn't paying attention. Her eyes widened when the car rumbled a bit under her. Nobody seemed to notice. She quickly moved back into the back seat like a good girl and waited patiently.

"Five grand." The man said. Ron shook his head. "Nah. I'm not payin' over four." He hummed. Lexi shot up, and pouted, "Buh- Bu- B- But Daaaadddyyy," She whined,"He's so pwetty!" Sam gave her a puzzled look, wondering why she had said 'he' instead of 'she'. Usually whatever she came across, she insisted it was female.

Bobby Bolivia ducked into the window. "C'mon. Outta the car." Sam frowned, "N-N—No, - No, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam pointed out. Bobby snorted. "Yeah? Well sometimes they pick drivers with cheap ass fathers." Alexandria's eyes widened, and her little hand flew over her mouth, looking at Sam.

"He said a badded word…" She whispered. Sam smiled and shook his head at his sister's grammar, opening the door and sliding out of the car. At the same time, the front passenger door swung out and hit the car next to it with a beep. Alex jolted in surprise, letting out a light cry of fright.

"Gee, holy cow, y'alright?" The kids' father said, quirking an eyebrow. Both kids nodded as Samuel reached in and pulled Alexandria out of the car, and hauled her onto his shoulders, getting a screech of surprise and a laugh from her.

Sam smiled. He always liked to hear his sister laugh. It was a pain to hear her crying. It just broke your heart. "Daddy, I wan' tha' lellow one." Lexi pouted, pointing down from her position at the car. Sam chuckled, and grinned. "Me too, Dad." He agreed.

All of a sudden, the car's radio crackled and screeched, something coming onto it for a brief second before a high pitched sound smashed the windows in all the cars. When it was over, Alex covered her mouth in surprise, green eyes wide. Sam bit his lip, and Bobby spun around slowly, looking at the damage.

Breathing increased, Bobby turned to them and held up four fingers. "Four thousand!" He gasped, voice cracking a bit in despair. Sam pumped his fist and Alexandria cheered.

Once paid for and given the keys, Sam put Alex down and slid into the car, starting it up. There was a tug on Ron's shirt. The little strawberry haired girl smiled politely up at him,"Daddy, can I ride wif Sammy?" She asked innocently. He scoffed and smiled. "Go ahead baby girl." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Lexi giggled and reached up to the side door, pulling it open and hopping inside, closing the door and buckling up while Samuel adjusted the mirror. Bouncing in her seat, Alexandria waved to her father as he went to his car.

Once their father had started driving, the brown haired boy and his sister pulled out and followed after, making small conversation about their day to eachother on the ride. Sam had asked his little sister about her dance class, and boy was she ready to talk. He spaced out as his eyes caught sight of the odd symbol below him.

"Sammy. Sammy! Are you even wistening?" Alex suddenly called. Sam blinked, and shook his head. "Yeah… no, go on. I'm listening. So what did you do next?" He sighed. The 7 year old gladly continued talking. After a while, she fell silent. Sam looked in the mirror at her. She was fast asleep against the window. He smiled, and looked back to the road.


	2. Plastic Princess

**Here's your second chapter. Don't forget to submit ANY ideas at all that you might have. **

"Bu I wanna go wif Sammy!" Alexandria Witwicky wailed. Dressed in a miniature version of Princess Belle's dress and crown, she was sobbing, wiping her sad green eyes every now and then. Her parents stressed to get her to calm down. Samuel had already left with Miles to go to the party at the lake.

"Sweety, it's a boring adult party. You wouldn't want to go…" Judy tried, running a hand through her hair in exhaustion, taking the little girl's hand in hers lightly.

"Bu I AM a adult, momma!" The strawberry haired young girl protested. Her father sighed, and gave a look to Judy, who sighed in return.

"Come on sweety. Why don't we… go play Twister?" She suggested. That was a big thing for Judy. She hated Twister. Alex sniffled, and wiped her eye, smiling a little.

"-Weally?" She smiled. Judy sighed in relief, as did her husband. The mother gave a light nod and stood, holding Alex's hand as she walked up the stairs.

"Yes. Really. Now come on." She laughed. Alexandria giggled and laughed, her tears quickly forgotton. Her small delicate hands let go of her mothers and bare feet scampered up the steps into her room, mother slowly in tow.

Alexandria's room was completely pink, and littered with various stuffed animals, dolls, and drawings. The bed was painted white, the canopy a shade of magenta drawn back. A Disney Princess comforter was laid on the bed, sloppily made. A long pink pillow behind a smaller purple pillow was slightly off-set on the bed. Sagging on the purple pillow next to Minnie Mouse, was a slightly dirty pink bear. Most of the fluff seemed to be gone, and it was obviously loved very much.

Shoving various other Disney plush toys, Alex dropped to her knees in her dress and fixed her plastic tiara, opening a white toy chest. Judy decided to sit on the bed and wait for Alex to fetch the game. She ducked past a Winnie the Pooh doll, and raised an eyebrow. Her daughter was a messy girl. Instead of taking the things out neatly and putting them back it, she tossed them behind her.

After a few more seconds, the pretend princess giggled in delight, and pulled out the game and pushed a few things on the carpet aside and set the game up. Brushing strawberry hair behind her ear, she stopped for a moment, before grinning.

"Daddy!" She called,"Come play wif us!"

A loud groan echoed up the steps, into the hallway. Alexandria squealed with laughter, her mother joining in as slow trudges started moving up the steps.

By the time Sam and his car had come home, it was getting somewhere around 11:00. Making sure to keep quiet, he walked along the path that his father had made in the garden, and went through the back door. Putting the keys on the kitchen counter, he smiled to himself and ran a hand through his short brown hair. This had been the best night of his life.

He looked over to the stairs in alarm when he heard someone coming. Samuel smiled, and resisted making an 'aww' sound when Alex came down the steps wearily, dragging her beloved pink bear next to her, the bear's face nuetral as it thumped lightly on the steps.

She was dressed in a white Cinderella nightgown, her feet bare, and her plastic princess crown still on her head. The little girl yawned, and raised her other hand, which held a small pink blanket. She blinked open her eyes, and jumped when she saw Sam, scampering over to him and hugging him.

"You scawed me, Sammy." Alex whispered. Sam ruffled her hair, and grinned.

"What are you doing up so late, Alex?" He questioned. She shrugged in response,"I got thiwsty."

"Good enough for me." Sam pat her head and stood up, moving to the fridge and pulling out the container of filtered water, pouring it into the pink cup and screwing the cap on. Alex was clumsy with her drinks, and so she still used the 'sippy cups' as she called them. Sam didn't really care. His mother seemed fine with it. It prevented her house from being drenched in spilt drinks.

Samuel knelt down and handed his sister the cup, smiling, "Now go back to bed soon, okay? Mom and Dad might get mad if you stay up too late." With a ruffle of her hair, he stood, and turned, quietly ascending the stairs, and turning down the hall to go to his room.

Alex watched, to make sure he was gone, before grinning and skittering to the back door, opening it quietly and moving outside, dress, blanket, teddy bear and all, and closing it just as quietly. She looked around again, before walking over to Sam's car. Strangely, it reminded her of a Bee. It was yellow, and had black stripes.

"Imma call you 'Bee." She whispered to the car, opening the back door quietly, and moving inside, closing the door a little loudly. Alexandria jumped at the sound, before freezing and making sure no one had heard. After she deemed it safe, she pulled her teddy close and laid down on the back seat, pulling her blanket over her. The seat was warm, oddly. It seemed to rock gently under her as well, easing her to sleep.

Once the girl had fallen asleep, the car started moving. Sam however had woken up at the sound of the engine, as did Alexandria. Sam ran outside, wide-eyed. Alex was clearly visible, panicking in the window, screaming for Sam, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex!" Sam shouted back,"Don't worry, I'm coming!" This was the time to play hero. He ran back and grabbed his bike, and started running, before hopping on and pedaling after his sister, dialing 911.

"Hello?! Yeah! My car just got stolen! My baby sister is in the car! I need- don't ask me questions!" He shouted at the operator,"You need to bring the—the—the whole squadron-! Bring – EVERYONE! My sister is in there!"

Once he had been assured a police car was on it's way, he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket, having followed the kidnapper into some sort of trainyard. There was no sign of the driver. He abandoned his bicycle, and ran in front of a train. As it slowly passed behind him, he panted heavily.

To his relief, out of nowhere, Alexandria came running at him, tears streaked down her face. Crying, her bare feet were dirty from running on the slightly wet dirt.

"SAMMY! SAMMY!" She screamed, jumping into his waiting arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh… Shh, it—it's okay, Lex… I'm here now. Everything's perfectly f—fine…" Sam assured her, before cutting off and ducking behind a crate when a huge robot suddenly stood up and shot a beam of light into the sky. He watched in awe, making sure Alex didn't look.

"Oh my god…" He breathed. Alex moved, attempting to see, sniffling,"Wh—What is it- S—Sammy?" She whimpered. Samuel pushed her head back into his shoulder.

"Shh… Don't look Alex…." He whispered. He knew his little sister had a huge fear of things bigger than her. Giraffes, Elephants, Rhinos, Lions, things like that. But this… this was different. This thing must've been like… as tall as a house. It looked an awful lot like his car though. It had the same build, same parts, same crappy paint job…

A light caught him in the face and he ducked down, putting an arm around his sister and flipping his phone open, recording a video. "My name is Sam Witwicky, and my sister Alexandria… Wh—Whoever finds this… my car is alive, okay?" He moved the camera up so it could see. "Okay? See? You saw that right? These are my last words. We just wanna say, Mom, Dad, we love you," He covered Alex's ears, and she sniffled.

"If you find busty babes under my bed, it's not mine. I'm holding it for Miles…. No no wait that's- ok, that's not true. It's mine, and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry," He uncovered Alexandria's ears, and she hugged Sam close. "Mojo, we love you."

"Sammy? What's going on?" Lexi whined, her once happy face now deeply afraid. With that, Sam closed his phone and pocketed it. Sam shook his head, and turned to her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" Sam breathed, taking her hand. Alex nodded a bit, sniffing and using her opposite hand to wipe her eyes. "Now follow me." Sam stood up, as did his sister. His eyes were trained on the two mean-looking dogs that were chained to the wall while they growled. Alex made a small whining, which turned into a scream as the dogs started barking loudly and running after them.

"Oh god—RUN!" He screamed, pulling Alexandria as he started to run from the angry dogs. Lexi was wailing, scared out of her mind as she struggled to keep up in her bare feet.

"No no NO NO NO!" Samuel exclaimed, running as fast as he could, Alex tripping a few times trying to keep up, crying in pain as her bare feet slammed against various little rocks.

"SAMMY!" The terrified girl shrieked as the chains restraining the dogs broke from the chains. Sam yelled in fear, picking up his sister quickly and jumping over a decaying brick wall, stumbling as he landed.

"FASTER SAMMY!" Alex screamed, holding on tightly with her small hands, tears streaming down her face and beginning to wetten his shirt. Sam glanced behind him.

"AhhHHH! GOOD DOG GOOD DOG GOOD DOG!" He screeched at the dogs, foam frothing at their mouths a bit. It didn't help much. The dogs snapped at his heels, and Alexandria sobbed loudly, burying her face in his jacket, unable to watch any longer. She was shaking in Sam's arms in fear.

Samuel ran inside a metal structure, hopping onto a barrel in the middle of the room, the dogs beginning to circle around and bark loudly. "Hey hey—WOAH OH OH!" He exclaimed as one of them tried to bite him. He kicked his leg at it to get it to run away.

The car he had thought had been stolen burst through the wall, scaring the dogs away effectively. Sam watched helplessly as the car circled around he and his sister.

"Oh—Please, please don't kill me! I—I'm sorry!" He begged. He got the keys out and threw them on the ground, getting down. "Take the keys! I don't want 'em! You can have the car!" He shrieked, running off outside the structure and back where he came, when suddenly a police car rolled up.

Putting his sister down, Samuel raised his arms defensively, "Woah woah woah!" He called, panting heavily, "Good, you're here! Listen listen listen—you see-" One of the cops pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, hiding behind the car door. "Put your hands up!" The officer called.

"N—n-n—no—no-! The—the guy's inside!" He protested, pointing behind him, to the structure. "SHUT UP! Walk towards the car." The officer commanded.

Samuel frowned, and did as commanded, putting his hands on the back of his head and slamming his forehead down on the car. One of the officers moved out behind him and holstered his gun, handcuffing Sam. The other moved over to his shaking and whimpering little sister and knelt down to her.

"It's okay princess. It's alright now. Let's clean your little feet and fix those cuts for you, alright? Okay, hun?" He cooed, as Sam was shoved in the back of the car. Alexandria hiccuped and nodded, taking the offered hand of the cop when he stood up and led her into the passenger side of the car, while he drove. The other officer sat beside Sam.

On the way to the station, the officers were kind enough to let Alex play with the sirens a bit to cheer her up. She didn't stop shaking though.


	3. Bee a Hero

**Enjoy.**

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Alex sitting at the kitchen table quietly and kicking her feet, sorting her Lucky Charms and humming. His morning had been tough. No doubt had it been for little Lex too. Once they'd arrived at the police station, Samuel had tried to tell them about his car standing up. They thought he was on drugs. So he had to go through that whole ordeal. Not to mention Alex would probably have a fear of big dogs for a while.

The phone shifted from his hand to between his shoulder and his cheek as he fetched himself some cereal and milk, glancing over at Alex. She had changed out of her pajamas, and (with a bit of help from his mother before she and his dad left for the store) into a pair of jeans perfect for playing. Various paint splatters were on them, as well as the Minnie Mouse shirt she wore. It was her favorite outfit.

A smile cracked across Sam's face. Alex still wore her plastic crown. Granted it always seemed to be at an angle. He moved, reaching over and pushing it so it was straight. The strawberry-haired young girl glared and slapped his hand away, fixing it at an angle again.

"Sammy, stop. I'm twyin'a eat my ceweal," She protested. Samuel held his hand up in defense, moving to start fixing his own cereal.

He had been conversing with Miles about what had happened since he last saw him. That was until Mojo had started barking and distracting him as he pulled out the milk. "Mojo, would you stop with th' barking? It's killin' me," Sam started, before looking out the window. His car rolled up.

Milk spilt on the floor after Sam had dropped the carton in shock. Worried for her brother, Alex carefully slid onto the floor, her princess sneakers avoiding the spilt milk as she tugged on his shirt. "Sammy…?" Her voice whispered.

"Oh my god…" Sam breathed in response, staring out the window. He grabbed his sister's hand, causing her to whine in fright, clutching the phone with his other hand and mumbling desperately into the speaker. "Miles… Miles, listen to me… My car. It—it stole itself-!"

Sam's eyes darted around desperately as he listened to Miles being skeptical, Alex tilting her head, not understanding. "Satan's CAMARO. In my backyard. It's STALKING me-!" Samuel said, his voice raising when Miles didn't understand. Shutting the phone and shoving it in his pocket, Sam knelt down to Alexandria.

"You have to listen to me, Lex. I need you to come with me. You have to follow every thing I say. Am I clear?" He said softly, trying his best not to frighten her. It didn't help. Innocent green eyes widened in fear, but she nodded, showing she understood.

Bowing his head a bit, Sam leaned down a bit more. "Get on my shoulders," He told her. The seven year old was quick to comply, her legs hooking around his neck, her arms following. She ducked her head when he stood, ducking under the arch when he ran out the door, grabbing his mother's bike and running with it, watching behind him before jumping on and pedaling as hard as he could.

The sound of an engine revving behind Sam got him to turn to look. Exactly as he suspected, his car had started following them as he pedaled down the road. "AHH! STOP!" The boy screamed desperately, his sister on his shoulders, clinging for dear life. It was to no avail. The car did not stop.

It broke Sam's heart to hear his sister starting to whine as he rode past Mikaela and a few of her friends. If he should not manage to come back, Lord, let him somehow show Mikaela he loved her in the future. He shook his head. A girl like her would never go for a guy like him.

Riding into another intersection, Sam was beginning to feel adrenaline pumping through him, spurring him on as the car continued after the two. He knew the adrenaline was coming from the need to protect his baby sister.

Samuel quickly rode his mother's bike into what looked like an abandoned indoor car dealership, filled with junky and rusty old cars. He made a swerve, and panted, watching the car drive by in another lane. Relief flowed through him when he heard the sound of chirping police sirens. His car sped off, and he smiled, panting as he pedaled in the direction of the sound. "Ah. Great! The cops!" He huffed.

It felt great to know that he could get his sister to safety. He sighed in relief as he spotted the car. The black and white car stopped, and revved it's engine. Samuel abandoned the bike and put his sister down next to him. She tilted her head, sniffling, wiping her tears away as she looked at the side of the car.

Glancing toward Sam as he held his hands up and started talking to whoever was in the car to tell them what had happened, the girl snuck to the side of the car to read what it said. When she did read it, Alex didn't understand what it meant. But there was a symbol on the car that caught her attention. It looked a bit like a cat, but it was clearly not. She reached out to touch it.

Sam stopped when he heard his sister scream. The car door she had tried to touch had swung out and hit her, knocking her to the ground in front of the car. She scrambled up, and behind Sam after he moved up to the car angrily. "What the hell is your problem?! What did you do that for?!" He yelled at the officer inside.

The car jerked forward suddenly, sending Sam stumbling back, his sister as well. "AH! STOP! STOP!" He screamed, putting his feet on the car as it kept moving closer and closer. Each move drew a high pitched shriek from his sister, hot tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, the car stopped moving.

Both kids hitched a breath when the headlights slowly spun out, accompanied by spikes. Alex whimpered, and started slowly moving backwards. She stopped when she saw them move back in, panting a bit, watching cautiously with wide eyes.

Alex screeched loudly when the car suddenly transformed into a giant robot with glowing red eyes. Sam screamed as well, scrambling up and taking his sister by the hand. "Oh god—NO!" He screamed as it started to chase them. Hot tears spilled down Alexandria's face, her breathing erratic as she started to hyperventilate. She struggled to keep up with Samuel, her legs not being able to go as fast. "Bawwicade stop!" She yelled. Sam was too much in a daze to understand what she had said. The monster however paused at the words before snarling and continuing.

Samuel shrieked again as he looked behind him. Just as he picked her up, the monster kicked Sam's back, sending them flying into the air. His heart skipped a beat when for a moment he spaced out, feeling air rush past him, hearing his sister screaming and crying, before everything came crashing down as he landed on his back on the windshield of a junky car.

He writhed in pain, groaning and moving his sister next to him instead of on top of him, crying beside him. "Sam! Sammy!" Alex sobbed, clinging to him, burying her face in his shoulder. The monster stared him in the face as a giant metallic hand slammed down on the ground beside them.

"This is a bad dream…" Sam breathed. He knew it couldn't be true though. His sister was never in his dreams. The young boy had never been in pain in his dreams, either.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!" The metal monster demanded. Sam was stunned for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I – I -" He responded,"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam pleaded.

"**ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!?**" The monster roared, obviously agitated with his response. "Yeah…!" Sam squeaked, sweating.

"**WHERE IS EBAY ITEM 2153?! WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?**" It demanded with a roar. Sam backed up on the car a bit, taking his sister with him, jumping off the car when the robot swung at them. The swing narrowly missed Alex.

"RUN ALEX! RUN!" Sam shouted, pulling on her hand. His little sister stumbled, but barely managed to keep up with him.

Out of nowhere, his camaro swerved, and hit the metallic transforming monster in the legs, knocking it over quite effectively. Once that had been done, the beaten up Camaro drove up to the two, and popped the doors open. No one was inside, save for Alexandria's pink blanket and pink bear.

Alex let go of Sam's hand and dove into the back seat, hugging her bear and sobbing. Sam eyed the vehicle. "There's no way I'm getting in there." He scoffed. Alex gave him a look of desperation.

"Please, Sammy. Please twust me? Twust 'Bee?" She tried. Samuel sighed, running a hand through his hair. His eyes went over to where the monster was starting to get up. It was either that, or his own. He chose the latter, and slid into the driver's seat. The doors slammed shut, and the car sped off as Sam buckled himself.

A seatbelt slid over Alex protectively, and she whined a bit that the car did it by itself. But she had a feeling it was being protective, so she snuggled her bear close. Sam panted, looking back at Alex, and rubbing some of the dirt off her face.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." He said softly. Alex nodded a bit, before whining loudly when she looked back and the demented cop car started following them again. She looked back to Sam. "Sammy? Are we gonna die?" She whimpered helplessly.

A frown crept onto Sam's face. "No, Lex, we're not gonna die." He turned to watch where his car was taking them. Straight towards a wall. "OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sam screamed as they burst through the wall of what looked to be a warehouse.

The Saleen continued to follow them. The vehicle the siblings were in swerved into an alleyway, and backed in. The lights shut off, and the doors locked on their own, causing Alex to whimper. Sam reached back and stroked her hair, fixing her crown again, cooing to her how everything was gonna be fine.

"Sammy, I wanna go home…" She whimpered, holding his hand tightly, her other hand occupied with her teddy. "Shh, just stay quiet," Sam whispered as the Saleen passed in front of them slowly, not noticing. Samuel dug the keys from his pocket and attempted to start the car, slamming the steering wheel in frustration when it refused to.

"Car won't start…" He muttered to himself,"Means that it's a monster, right?" He breathed. He went silent as the police vehicle stopped, and slowly started backing up. His car started immediately on its own, and sped behind it, screeching a few inches next to it as it passed, driving off again as the other car turned around and pursued.

Alexandria gave a short shriek as the car swerved and opened the doors, the seatbelts coming undone, toppling the two out. With her blanket and teddy bear still somewhere inside, Sam's car suddenly started transforming as well. Sam held his baby sister close, watching in awe as it stood, getting into a defensive position in front of them.

While the Saleen transformed and tackled the Camaro, a smaller, really thin looking robot was deployed from the Saleen, and the small robot started chasing after them, getting a hold on Alex's shirt. She shrieked and screamed, crying in fear. "Sammy! Sammy! Help! Help me!" She screeched.

Sam gasped, glaring and running back, kicking the small one off, before grabbing his sister and running off again into what looked like a tool shed, the little robot not too far behind. He grabbed a power saw, and turned it on. His younger sibling jumped behind him as he started hacking away at the robot, eventually getting a clean slice at it's neck and cutting the head off.

The head writhed, and Alexandria growled and ran up to it, kicking it. Sam laughed, glad that she had taken soccer. He watched it soar into the distance with a light scream. Alex blew a raspberry after it, and looked at Sam, smiling.

Her smile disappeared quickly when the robot that seemed to be on their side walked to the edge of the hill gently, putting its hands on its hips and looking down at them. Alex hid behind Sam, starting to whimper again.

"What is it Sammy?" She questioned, scared green eyes looking up to him. He glanced down at her, then back up to the thing, inching closer. "It's a robot." Sam replied, moving closer. Alex stayed behind.

"Sammy? What awe you doing?" She whispered. "I don't think it wants to hurt us, Lex." He said softly,"I think it wants something…."

Covered in scrapes, a few bruises, and dirt, Alex tilted her head at her brother, wondering how he could've figured such a thing. He did sort of …. _Look _friendly… and Sam was her brother. She was supposed to trust him, right?


	4. Bots

**Thank you so much for your guys' input. I really appreciate it. It helps a lot. Please, keep it up. Let me know what you want to see.**

**Anyways. From here on out, I'll be working with SakuraPhoenix13. I'll be sure to give credit to their ideas where credit is due. **

**Enjoy.**

Samuel inched a bit closer to the yellow and black Camaro robot, his sister behind him, little hands grasping his shirt in fear. The strawberry haired girl peered around his waist, up at the robot.

"Can you talk?" Sam called up. The robot gave a small nod, the large metal feet shifting a bit as it answered through the radio.

"_XM Satellite One… Digital Cable brings you…. Colombian Broadcasting System." _Was the reply, answered in a few different voices, blue eyes blinking. Or, well. It _seemed _like a blink.

Alexandria couldn't help but giggle, sniffling and wiping her eye with one of her hands, while Sam continued speaking to the machine.

"So- So you talk through the radio?" Sam called again.

"_Thank you, thank you! You're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful!" _The robot responded, giving another nod and clapping his hands, pointing down at Sam. Alex wrinkled her nose. The robot talked a little fast.

"So- What was that- last night?" Sam asked, hesitantly, his stance slightly defensive. The robot looked to the sky.

"_Message from Starfleet Captain…. Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…. And angels will rain down from heaven, Hallelujah!" _The slightly-clipped sound responded.

Sam hesitated for a moment, raising an eyebrow curiously. "So… you're- you're like an- an uh.. alien, or something?" He scoffed. The robot gave a nod, pointing down at the teen before transforming back into the Witwicky's Camaro.

The door popped open. "_Any more questions you wanna ask?" _The robot questioned. Sam jogged up to the door. His sister warily followed after, hugging her teddy. Her brother moved to get in the car, but saw she hadn't moved.

"…. Sammy, I'm scawed." Alex whispered. Sam bit his lip, deciding what to do. He knelt down to her, and held her shoulders.

"Alex, you gotta trust me, okay? We gotta do this. You gotta get in the car. I promise I'll keep you safe." He assured her. Alex glanced at the car, who popped the passenger door open, revealing the pink blanket that was still inside.

"_Kept it warm for you….. Doll." _The radio said. Alexandria sniffled, smiling a bit, and nodded at Sam.

"Okay Sammy… I twust you. And 'bee." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her brother's shoulders. He smiled, picking her up and gently putting her in the back seat. His baby sister tugged the blanket onto her lap, hugging her pink bear close while Sam slid into the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt.

On its own, the seat belt buckled around his sister, giving a little reassuring squeeze, before the doors slammed shut. The car started driving on its own. In awe, Sam watched the steering wheel as it did the work when his hands weren't even touching it.

He looked back at his sister, who was stroking her bear and muttering something. Samuel smiled. His sister was safe. He frowned though, when he thought of what kind of danger he might be putting her in. Sam sighed. This was so controversial. He looked to the window, watching other cars go by.

Sam suddenly snapped his head over to his sister when she yelped in pain. The car braked a little bit. "What? What? Are you alright?!" Sam questioned quickly, a look of worry quickly taking over.

Alex smiled back at him lightly, kicking her feet a bit. "I'm fine now Sammy." She answered quietly. Her brother looked over her a moment, before looking back to the window. Alex's smile disappeared, and she looked back at the dash with confusion.

"_Everything alright….?" _ The car asked. She nodded, giving her bear a little squeeze. "Fine Bumbabee."

The car screeched to a halt, and Alex yelped in surprise, as did Sam. The boy looked at her, with shock. The Camaro slowly started moving again.

"…Sowwy." Alex giggled. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but croaked instead. After a moment, he spoke.

"…. What?" He croaked. His sister giggled and winked at him. "Nuffin'." She responded.

Sam shrugged and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back at the road. They were in some sort of tunnel.

"Y'know, I get he's some sort of super advanced robot… but why does he have to be such a crappy car?" Sam commented to himself. The car screeched to a halt, and Sam was shoved out of the car. A few people behind where his car had stopped honked their horns and yelled.

The doors slammed shut behind him, and he gasped. His sister was in there! The car then drove away. Exasperated, Samuel put his hands to his head, grabbing his hair, no words coming out of his mouth.

"Jesus- Oh—Oh- .. Oh god… Ohhh god… Mom is gonna kill me… Oh god…" Sam said, biting a finger and looking around.

Suddenly, a new, shiny, sleek, sexy yellow Camaro with two black stripes rolled up, and opened its door. Sam grinned," No freakin' way!" He laughed, sliding in. A wonderfully made black interior, nice and comfortable. Brand new.

Alex looked to be sleeping in the back seat, laying down and snuggling her teddy bear while her blanket was over her. Samuel looked in the mirror and smiled. She was such a sweet little girl. He wasn't too surprised that she was tired.

'Bumblebee' as she had called the car, closed the doors and continued on driving. Sam looked around awkwardly. It was too quiet for him. So he attempted to make conversation.

"So… you like her, huh?" He said, clearing his throat. "_Sweet li'l thang!" _The radio responded. Sam laughed a bit, "Yeah…"

The conversation stopped when the car rolled into an alley, and stopped, opening the doors. Sam slid out, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think we should wake her yet. She's real tired." Sam said quietly.

The car doors closed. "_I understand, sir._" Came the radio.

Sam looked around when a few other cars drove up behind where his had come. A black truck, an Emergency vehicle, and a silver Pontiac. Right in front of him drove a rumbling truck, blue with red flames. In the center of the grill was the same symbol he had seen on his car, except in red.

The teen watched in awe as the one in front of him transformed, standing up taller than the others. The large robot knelt down, and looked strangely human. The thing eyed him for a moment, before looking at his Camaro, who hadn't transformed yet, like the others.

"Bumblebee?" The noble voice boomed.

"_Loud and clear sir." _The car responded, rolling forward a bit. The large one raised an eyebrow questioningly. The door of Bumblebee popped open, revealing the sleeping little girl. The truck stared for what seemed like hours, before blinking and shaking his head.

Bumblebee nudged the youngling with the seat belt. "_Rise and shine….. princess!" _ The radio called.

The girl stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eye, sliding out of the car with her teddy in hand. Bumblebee took the chance to transform. Alex's eyes widened when she saw all the giant robots around her.

"Sammy!" She wailed, clinging to her brother. The robots were quiet, staring at the young girl. Sam gently pet her head, fixing her tiara.

"I take it you are Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky." The large noble one spoke. Alex quieted down. As Samuel looked around, he noticed all the robots had blue eyes. The bad robot he had encountered before had red ones. So that must've made them the good guys, right?

"Uh….. yeah…" Sam responded hesitantly, looking back to the tall one.

"My name, is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." The truck said.

"But you can call us Autobots. For short." The Emergency vehicle hummed. "Autobots…" Sam repeated, trying out the word. "'Bots!" Alex chirped. Sam grinned, as his attention was soon turned to the silver Pontiac.

"What's crackin' li'l bitches?" He grinned, back flipping onto a junk car and resting on it as if it were a chair.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz."

Sam glared,"Hey, whoa whoa, watch your language around my baby sister alright?" He looked to Optimus as he pointed to the black truck.

"My weapons specialist-" He started.

"I-ohide!" Chirped Alex. Sam turned to look at her. All was quiet. She was grinning, but when she saw she was being stared at, she whined and darted behind Optimus' foot.

Gently, Optimus lifted his foot and placed it behind her, lowering his hand down. She climbed into it willingly, and hugged her teddy close, tears pricking her eyes. Gingerly, the Prime used a digit on the opposite hand to gently stroke her hair, being very cautious.

"Yes. Ironhide, little one." He murmured, a smile forming on his faceplates. He motioned to the emergency vehicle. "My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."

"Watchet." Alex interrupted. Ratchet snorted, narrowing his optics.

"Ratchet." He argued.

"Watchet."

"_Ratchet."_

"_Watchet."_

"**Ratchet.**"

"Ratchet, enough." Optimus interrupted. Ratchet rolled his optics and snorted. "Sparklings…"

Optimus chuckled, and Alexandria wiped her eyes, giggling.** "**Easy, old friend." Optimus warned Ratchet, who grumbled something in response. Samuel watched with a worried expression. Although she was only about 10 feet off the ground, he was still worried Alex would fall.

Ratchet suddenly frowned. "She is very injured for her age." Ratchet leaned his face a bit closer to the girl, who in turn, leaned back, hugging her bear close.

"Who did this to you, sparkling?" He asked, a growl in his undertone as he motioned to some of the scrapes and bruises she had.

"Bawwicade." Alexandria responded unconsciously, stroking her teddy while Optimus continued to pet her. All the Autobots growled, including Optimus.

"That Decepticreep got 'is 'ands on th' poor li'l thang!" Jazz exclaimed. The Autobots surrounded Alex, seeming to be comforting her. Optimus raised his eyebrows, and Sam shifted nervously, watching.

Alexandria whimpered, reeling back at the surrounding. Optimus noticed this.

"Alright. Easy, now. I think she is not exactly comfortable with our size." He cooed. The Autobots moved away, back to their positions and looked at eachother.

Optimus took his eyes away from the little girl in his hand, and ceased the stroking, looking back to Sam, who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked back to the girl.

Gingerly, Optimus lowered his hand to Samuel and tilted it, so the girl would slide off into her big brother's awaiting arms. Her lower half dangled off the tips of his fingers, her upper half clinging to his hand while big green eyes watched his face, mesmerized by the structure.

The red and blue truck smiled lightly, giving his hand a little shake so she would drop off. With a light 'Oof' of surprise, she did just that, dropping into her brother's arms.

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, still holding the prized pink teddy bear.

"Thanks…" Sam mumbled, "Her name's Alexandria…. She likes to be called Alex though."

Optimus gave a nod of understanding, his eyes lingering on the girl a moment more before he continued. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Sam's Camaro did a little dance. "_Check on the rep, yep, second to none!" _

Alex giggled in amusement, smiling brightly up at the family guardian, as Optimus had stated.

"Bumblebee. So you're - our guardian, huh?" Sam called up. Bumblebee gave a little nod, a little whirr sounding as he did. Ratchet shot a beam at his throat, and Bumblebee seemed to cough a bit.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet noted. Sam stared up at Optimus for a moment.

"…Why are you here?" He questioned.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus answered.

"…Mega-what?" Sam scoffed. Optimus reached up to one of the antennae at the side of his head and pressed on it with two fingers, a holographic scene forming before them. Alex whined a bit, looking down into the fake abyss of the metal scene.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus explained.

"Our grandfather?" Sam asked, seemingly in awe as Optimus shut the hologram off. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates_._ Megatron crash-landed before he could retreive the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were inprinted on his glasses."

"… How do you know about the glasses?" The teen scoffed.

"….eBay." Optimus answered.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army." Ratchet continued.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus Prime finished, looking to the boy as he put his sister down.


	5. Oppi

**Enjoy.**

Optimus chuckled at the small girl in his cab as she pressed her face to the window. "You are quite talkative, young one." He rumbled, following after Bumblebee. Alexandria had insisted she was not going until she could ride in Optimus. Sam trusted Bumblebee more, so he rode in him.

"You'we funny, Oppi." She giggled in response, looking at the dash, before looking back out the window. It warmed Optimus' spark when she called him that. It was very close to the word they used for 'Father'. But at the same time, Optimus couldn't help but feel there was something… off about her. She had known Ironhide's designation before he had said it. She also knew Barricade. It bothered him that he couldn't figure out why.

Not only that, but the little human sparkling reminded him of somebot. He…. He couldn't remember who. He felt that whoever it was, they were important to him somehow.

He shook the thoughts from his processor as he pulled up behind Bumblebee. The door on his cab popped open, and the human sparkling carefully wiggled out, dropping to the ground, before running and embracing her older brother.

The squad of Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal modes, while Optimus moved to try and get closed to the small house. Sam was frantic. "Woah woah-! Watch—watch the path- Watch the yard!" Optimus accidentally stepped on the fountain below, and crushed it. He raised his foot sheepishly.

"Oops. My bad." The Prime hissed sheepishly. Sam was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Alex on the other hand, was giggling lightly. The back door was shoved open, and Mojo hobbled out. He sniffed around, going to Ironhide's foot, then…. Peeing on it.

"Mojo—no—no, bad dog! .. Urgh…" Sam groaned.

"It seems you have a rodent problem. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide growled, pointing his cannons at the dog. Alex squeaked, and moved behind Sam as he picked up Mojo. "No—No no, he—he's a dog. He- he's a chihuahua. A pet! This—This is Mojo!" The eldest sibling stammered, as Ironhide shifted.

"Bad dog Mojo. Bad dog!" Sam scolded the injured chihuahua. "Bad dog…" Ironhide agreed lowly, putting the canons away.

Alexandria scowled, and scampered over to Ironhide, kicking his foot. It didn't do anything, but it _did _make him look down. "What do you want?" He scoffed. Alex wrinkled her nose. He was the grumpy type.

Nonetheless, the Autobots and Sam, watched in awe as the little human girl put her hands on her hips and glared up at Ironhide.

"You'we a meanie butt." She scowled. Ironhide quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you'we a meanie butt. You'e a'ways gwumpy to eweyone." Alex said, crossing her arms. Ironhide was in shock. This human sparkling, by far tinier than him, had the guts to say something.

"I…." Was all he could say. Alex blew a raspberry at him and kicked his foot again, turning on her heel and scampering back over to her brother.

Ironhide stared at where the fiesty sparkling had been, and blinked. He looked up, at Ratchet, who was snickering. He glared, punching his shoulder, effectively shutting the older 'bot up.

Bumblebee made a sound, and motioned for them to hide. The children's father was coming. Just as the Autobots hid, the father stepped out. "Ohh—N- aughh… Look at my yard…" He groaned. He blinked when he saw Alexandria and Sam standing in the middle of the yard, looking all dirty, cut, and bruised.

He moved quickly over to Alexandria and looked her over with a worried expression, kneeling down. "What happened? Sam?!" Ron snapped, glaring up at Sam accusingly. Her big brother was supposed to take care of her.

"What happened, Sam? Why is she all dirty, and bruised?" He hissed, standing and glaring down at his son. Sam hesitated.

"I—I uh…-"

"Sammy took me out wate so we cou'd go to the meadow, Daddy." Alex interrupted. Her father's attention was turned to her. He stared at her for a moment.

"Riiight.." He said sarcastically, scoffing. Alex morphed her eyes into an adorable expression, one that her father never denied.

The Witwicky father bit his lip. He sighed, and looked at Sam. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't come home this late again."

"Okay Daddy." Alex hummed, hugging her father. He blinked at the action, before gently patting her back. "Be back inside in 10 minutes." Her father scolded. Alexandria nodded calmly in return as her father headed inside.

Jazz looked to Optimus and grinned. "Oh she's good." He noted. Optimus held in a chuckle, while they came out of their hiding spots.

Optimus lowered his hand, and immediately Alex had decided to crawl on. Optimus had to use his other hand to help her up, since she was rather short and couldn't pull herself up. Sam hesitantly got on. The prime raised his hand up to Sam's window, allowing the children to slide out.

"Please hurry." Optimus said, as quiet as possible, watching as the two started digging around.

Alex began crawling under Sam's bed, feeling around. With a puzzled expression, she pulled out a magazine with a scantily clad woman. The magazine was labeled 'Busty Babes'. "Sammy, what's dis?" She called, waving the magazine.

Sam looked up, and his cheeks turned pink. "Uhhh-!" He quickly grabbed the magazine and stuffed it under his bed. "Nothing!"

Alex, oblivious, shrugged and continued looking. "Sam." Optimus frowned, ushering him to hurry up. "I'm lookin'!" Sam hissed, before sitting back and running a hand through his hair. "Damnit I can't find them…" He groaned.

His little sister, plastic crown and all was now standing, looking down at her feet. Sam stood, an awed expression on his face. Optimus, curious, watched as Sam grabbed his sister's shoulders and made her look at him.

"Alex, sweetie, did you take grandaddy's glasses?" He panted. Alex looked to the side and nodded. Sam let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and climbed back into Optimus' hand, helping Alex onto his lap.

Optimus moved them to the room which was obviously the sparkling's. Pink walls, and toys everywhere. Alexandria jumped inside her open window, quickly followed by Sam. She grabbed the glasses off a toy bear, and went to give them to Optimus. But he wasn't there.

There was a knock at the door. Sam looked at his bewildered little sister. "Alex, don't let anyone see the glasses, okay?" He panted. The redhead nodded, and hid the glasses behind her back as they walked downstairs.

As they got downstairs, men in bulletproof vests were practically turning their house upside down. A man (with a big nose, Alex had noted) speaking with their parents paused as they came down, and smiled at them. "Hello there." He said, pushing past the children's parents.

He knelt in front of Alex, motioning for another man to bring some sort of device to him. "Hi there princess. Hey, tell me, darlin', have you seen anything…. Weird around?" He said, glancing up at Sam, who gulped.

"Ya." Alex responded, nodding. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" The man grinned. "Well um… there was this magazine under Sammy's bed-" "Ahaha- oh—okay, Alex, woah, hey, that's enough." Sam laughed nervously, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Uh- sorry uh... but we uh—gotta go!" Sam said, trying to push past him, Alexandria's hand in his. "Woah, where do you think you're goin', kid?" The man glared, stopping him. He jerked his head at the other man, who pointed the radar at Sam. The scale went ballistic. "Well well well…"

Next, the man pointed it at Alex. It went ballistic again, before smoking and essentially exploding in the man's hand, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Book 'em, boys." The suited man called. Alex whined as her hands were cuffed behind her back, Sam's as well. They were escorted out, being shoved into a big van.

"Oppi! Oppi Oppi!" Alex cried, hoping Optimus would hear her. "Hey, quiet down kid!" The agent growled as they began to pull away.

He turned to them after a few more minutes, looking at Alex. "So your name is Alexandria Witicky, huh?"

"It's _Witwicky._" Sam corrected, narrowing his eyes. "So what if that's her name?"

The agent scoffed, and jerked his head at her. "There isn't any record of an Alexandria Witwicky. No birth record, no doctors records, nothing. As far as the government is concerned, she doesn't exist!"

"I do too!" Alex snapped, sticking her tongue out. Luckily, when she had been handcuffed, she had shoved the glasses in her pocket, safely.

Optimus felt terrible about leaving the children. Especially the Witwicky girl. There was something special about her. His spark tugged at every word she said. Again, it reminded him of somebot. He still couldn't remember.

As the Autobots were making their move to ambush the convoy, he sent a message over a comm.

"_Does that girl…. Remind any of you of anybot?" _He said hesitantly. It was silent for a moment.

"_Yea…. Yea, y'know, y'all're right! She does! But… ah can' remembe' who! But…. They musta been pretty important! 'Cause ah feel like ah shoul' know!" _Jazz responded.

"_The sparkling does remind me of somebot. I, like Jazz, can't for the spark of me remember who though…" _Ratchet rumbled.

_Sparkling._ Why did that word bother him so much?

….. If he was alive, would Megatron be reminded of somebot? If they were so important to Optimus, he must've known at some point.

Optimus' processor kept replaying her cries of terror as the young human was hauled away. "_Oppi! Oppi!" _ The words were so close to the word 'father'. Optimus had never been a father… had he? … Was that why it was bothering him?

Did Optimus forget about a sparkling he once had, that had possibly been slaughtered? …. No.. He couldn't be so cruel to forget.

… Could he?

"So you two have been in contact with _aliens._ Why?" The man known to them now as 'Simmons' interrogated, unaware of the approaching ambush.

Sam scoffed nervously. "_Aliens?_ Where would you get that from?"

"Well you and your little…. Ghost-sister there have high levels of extra-terrestrial-"

The man never finished. The van crashed into something – hard. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Simmons yelled, hanging onto the seat as giant metal fingers reached through the car, lifting it up by the roof, effectively breaking the side windows.

Screaming, Alex stayed close to her brother, burying her face into his shirt. The metal of the car creaked and groaned before the roof tore, and the car fell to the ground. The impact caused any remaining glass to break, and the members of 'Sector Seven' to look up at the towering, furious Prime.

"Get out of the car." He growled. Simmons held his hands up defensively. "Okay…. Okay…" He said, still slightly stunned, stepping out of the car, along with his goon.

"Oppi!" Alexandria yelled happily, grinning and holding her hands up. Optimus paused noticeably, his spark tugging at the word. His soft blue optics flickered to the girl, making grabby hands at him. A smile tugged at his face, but he refused to let it show.

After a moment, he looked back to Simmons, glaring once more. "Taking the children was a bad move." He said, his noble voice laced with poison.

"Okay…. Yeah—Okay…" Simmons said, swallowing. "Well… I uh… heh… I'm not supposed to be talking to you…. Only… to tell you that I can't talk to you," The agent explained, while Sam helped his sister out of the car.

Unknown to them, his goon had dialed the agency, and had it on speaker. "Jazz, relieve them of their weapons!" Optimus called. Jazz did just so, using some sort of magnet to take away the guns pointed at Optimus.

"Oppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!" Alex whined, running to his leg and looking up at him, jumping with her hands up, grabbing at him. Sam chased after her, picking her up and carrying her a bit farther away, whispering something in her ear. This made the girl pout.

The prime looked back at the sparkling, who nodded in turn. She had the glasses still.

The redhead, kicking in Sam's arms, managed to get free and ran over to Simmons. "Dis is f' sayin' I don' ess…. Eck… assist!" She yelled, before kicking him in the family jewels.

Simmons grabbed his crotch, dropping to the ground, groaning. "Ohhhh GOD! She kicked me right in the—!"

"PHHHBBBLLT!" Came the raspberried response from the little girl as she and Sam climbed into Optimus' hand, just as choppers started to approach. The prime looked around, lifting them onto his shoulder before starting to run. "Autobots! Fall back!" He called to his comrades, who followed after.


	6. Megga

**Thank you all so far for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**R&R With suggestions or ideas, too! :)**

**I do apologize for the short chapter. It'll probably be longer next time.**

**~ Sly**

"Optimus- Run!" Sam yelled, as they were beginning to be trailed by Sector 7. His baby sister however, was too busy snuggling Optimus' neck to notice.

Optimus, running as fast as he could without damaging anything, dodged the search light of the helicopter, before hiding under a bridge. This, was the time that Alex decided to notice. She noticed how far it was down and started to cry.

"Sh sh sh, quiet, youngling…." Optimus cooed. Alexandria bit her lip, hiccupping every so often. She took another peek at how far it was down, and lost her footing. Both her and her brother screaming as she fell, Sam dove after her.

The distressed prime swung his foot out, trying desperately to catch them. He felt like his spark had been crushed when he felt the young human girl grab his foot. However, due to her falling speed, she wasn't able to hold on.

Bumblebee was quick to catch the two, holding them close to his chest as he transformed and began to drive. Alex hugged her brother tightly, yelping when Bumblebee braked. The doors swung open, and the seatbelts ushered them out quickly. The siblings stumbled out, and Bumblebee transformed, prepared to fight.

They were surrounded. SUVs, and helicopters alike. Sam's heart sank when the helicopters started to grapple Bumblebee, pulling him to the ground.

Despite his and his sister's protesting, the two were restrained as Bumblebee was barraged with nitrogen.

"BEEE!" Alex screamed, crying out for him. "STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" Sam shrieked, breaking free for a moment and spraying one of the men with his own nitrogen. He didn't last long before he was restrained again.

"Bee." Alex said quietly. Bumblebee strained his head to look at her. "We gonna help you. I pwomise." She said, before being shoved into an SUV beside her brother.

45 long minutes later, Simmons' phone rang. He answered it, speaking with whomever was on the other end. He stopped for a moment, glancing at the children. Alex had fallen asleep crying, leaning on Sam. After a moment of eyeing the two, he continued to talk, before speaking with the driver, who slammed the brakes, and changed direction.

Another hour went by. Alex, now awake, was sitting with her brother, and two others in a helicopter. There was a larger black man, and an Australian woman. "So. What'd they get you for?" The woman asked Sam, since Alexandria was occupied looking out.

"Well… I bought a car….. it uh…. It turned out to be an alien robot."

"Anonomano robot nigornasm!" Alex chimed in. The woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Autonomous robotic organism." Sam clarified.

Their flight path took them all the way to the Hoover Dam, where the helicopters landed and the first out was predictably Alexandria, fascinated by this new area. Sam had to hold her hand to prevent her from running off.

A convoy consisting of two of the black cars picked them up. Sam had thought it was pretty thoughtful that they had a booster seat for Alex. He didn't care much though, he just wanted her safe.

After another 20 minutes of driving, they arrived at a secret entrance. Lined along the thin walkway were soldiers, standing at attention. Waiting for them (they had been looking out over the dam) was Simmons.

Noticeably, he moved back a bit with Sam's sister's presence. "Hey…. Uh…. I think we got off to a bad start, princess," He said. "You guys must be hungry. Kid, you want a latte, hoho, vente mocha?"

"Where's my car?" Sam asked, quite bluntly at that. Alex stuck her tongue out at Simmons. "Wan' 'Bee!" She added.

Another man, wearing sunglasses, stepped in. "Son, I need you to listen to me. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know now."

"Okay." Sam hummed, "First, I'll take my car—" "BEE!" Alex yelled. "-Our parents… hey, you should write this down."

The second man dipped his head. "Come with me, we'll talk about your car." And with that, he turned on his heel. Sam tugged Alex's hand, gaining her attention and the two followed him inside.

"What you're about to see, is totally classified." The second man, Agent Banachek announced.

Inside the incredibly large room, was a giant robot, cryogenically frozen. Alex stopped in her tracks. "Megga…" She breathed. Sam looked at her. "That's Megatron? How do you know?"

His question was never answered, as Alex ran ahead eagerly, following the agent. Once everyone had gathered in front of the icy Megatron, another man spoke. "Dear god… what is this?"

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Agent Banachek explained. "We call him NBE-1," Simmons finished.

Alex crossed her arms, glaring. "No. Das Megga!" She corrected. Sam, finally having caught up, added in, "Yeah. She doesn't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of—" "The Dask….. Daskepticons!" Alex piped in, finishing for him. "Yeah, the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind…." Agent Banachek mused, looking up at him.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1..." Simmons paused to glare at Sam and Alex. Alex, in return, stuck her tongue out. "That's what we call IT!" He finished.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The older man questioned, an exasperated look on his face. Alex was paying no attention to most of the conversation. She was too busy looking at Megatron. He was massive.

The redhead, being so young, didn't understand what evil was. She thought, that since he was big like her Oppi, that he was nice too.

"So why earth?"

"Awspawk!" Alex chimed, not looking away. "Right. The Allspark." Sam corrected. "All spark? What is that?" The older man questioned. "Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, aka MEGATRON..." Sam paused to mimic Simmons, glaring at him. "That's what they call HIM... who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam sighed.

"…. And you're sure about that?" Simmons stated. "Duh!" Alex scoffed. Eyes shifted to her at the noise, before back to Sam. Sam paused. "….You guys know where the Allspark is, don't you?"

"Follow me." Agent Banachek said after a moment. Sam took Alex's hand again, and practically had to drag her out of the room. She swore she saw Megga looking at her.

"What you're about to see, is our crown jewel." Simmons said, leading the group into a room. Across the room was a window. On the other side, was a giant metal cube, etched with unknown symbols. This was obviously the Allspark.

For some… strange reason, Alex was drawn to the window immediately, practically everyone staring at her. Sam heard whispers. "What's wrong with her?" was one of them. _Nothing's wrong with her. She's just curious… _Sam thought, glaring to himself as he pulled his sister from the window.

Someone was explaining how the dam was built around the cube, four football fields thick made of concrete, energy signatures, stuff like that. Someone asked what kind of energy, and they were told to follow.

Sam forgot to grab Alex's hand. He had assumed since she'd been so obediently following him that'd she'd automatically follow.

Alex, no longer being restrained, immediately ran into the room with the Allspark. She had to get a closer look. After scampering inside, she fixed her crown, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Little bitty fingers ached to touch the strange surface. Maybe it was as warm and comforting as her Oppi's metal. That would be so nice… She had to touch it.

The redhead was careful to avoid workers as she got closer and closer. She saw something metal – moving in the corner of her eye. But when she looked, there was nothing there. Alexandria sighed as she got closer, feeling comforted already. But when she reached forward with a single finger to touch it, she got shocked.

Not an intense shock. The kind of shock you get when someone rubs their shoes or socks on a carpet for a long time and then they touch you. A quick jolt. But it felt like a lifetime. Things flashed through her mind. Words, colors, symbols. She saw the words Starscream, Barricade, Megatron, Bonecrusher, Blackout, Starblazer. She saw faces. Robots that looked like her Oppi. No… Opi. That was the pronunciation. Opi. One of the words she saw. Opi. Danni.

Then it was all gone. Like it had never happened. Alex looked at her finger. It was fine. She was fine. Nothing was wrong.

With a gulp of confusion, she ran back for the chamber that held Megatron. Maybe he could help her. As she ran to the chamber, the lights flickered, and there were distant 'booms'. Alex whimpered, but kept running. Once she was there, she ran past workers, and went all the way to the top, right next to his face.

"We're losing pressure! Cryogenic systems are failing!" Came the voice over the intercom. Alex didn't know what any of it meant. It didn't matter. She was safe with Megga now.

"Evacuate NBE-1 containment chamber!" Came the intercom. Evacuate? Alexandria didn't know what that was either. She screeched when Megatron's head jerked, a loud growl coming from him. The ice around his head broke easily.

She began hyperventilating when the rest of his body followed. He stepped forward, drawing out a mace and swinging it around, killing many. "I am…. MEGATRON!" He snarled. The room was quickly emptied. Whether evacuated, or dead, every human was gone.

Megatron stopped. There was a strange, quiet sound. Coming from the corner of the room. Snapping his head to look at the noise, he saw a small…. Fleshy creature. It looked like the rest that he had just killed. But smaller.

The Decepticon gave a low growl, walking over to her. Alexandria was now staring him in the face, swallowing. _I might as well spare this disgusting creature. Perhaps it can tell me where I am, and more importantly, where the Allspark is…_ Megatron thought, his crimson optics searching the small thing.

Without another thought, his sinister claws grabbed the human, causing her to scream, tossing her up as he transformed into his jet mode around her, blasting out of the containment chamber, with the insect screaming and beating on the cockpit.

Sam panted. Megatron had escaped. He knew it. He just knew it. "Alex, everything's gonna be just-" He started, turning to look at the back seat. "OH MY GOD—ALEX!" Sam screamed. Bumblebee braked, right in his spot. The approaching Autobots braked as well.

"_Bumblebee?" _Optimus commed. "_Little sweetheart- has gone missing." _Was the sound clipped response. "_NO." _ The Prime breathed. He, nor Bumblebee had realized how special the human child was to the prime. Despite himself, the prime told Bumblebee to keep going.

"Oh my god… Bumblebee- I- …" Sam choked. "She was with Megatron when I last saw her-!" He gasped. It couldn't be. Megatron would slaughter her. Without a second thought.

Optimus knew this as well. There was no chance she would have survived.

Grimly, the Autobot convoy continued toward Mission City. There was nothing they could do for the obviously dead child, except try to save the rest of the planet.


	7. Starblazer

**Hi everyone. Quick note here from Sly.**

**I'm really glad so many people like this. However, I am disappointed that I'm acquiring more favorites than reviews. Guys, before you fave, please send in a review. I want to know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S – I apologize for another short chapter. I realize that this is going to be a fairly short story, but I promise there will be a sequel.**

**~ Sly**

\/\/\/\/

As the Decepticons wreaked havoc in Mission City, Sam couldn't help but think… was it all worth it? Could he live in this world without his sister? Was it worth living?

He was supposed to be responsible for her. Screams and explosions were distant noises in his thought as he ran, holding the Allspark close. He was the big brother. Alexandria trusted him with her life, and he had just betrayed her. If such a thing as heaven really did exist, was she there? And would she forgive him?

\/\/\/\/

Alex sniffled, holding her pink, worn teddy bear close to her inside the Decepticon lord's cockpit. All this time, she hadn't forgotten about her teddy bear. Now it was the one thing that would give her comfort. Her brother wasn't here to hold her close. Her parents weren't here to tell her everything would be okay. And Oppi wasn't here to just look at her, that comforting feeling in his blue eyes. She loved those blue eyes. More than her brother's.

Outside, she saw another robot transforming. He bowed the slightest bit. "I live to serve you Lord Megatron…" His scratchy voice said. She didn't like his voice. Not one bit. It reminded her of the voice in one of the scary movies that Sam watched with Miles.

Megatron transformed, being sure not to harm the small human inside him. He did however enjoy the shriek she made when he transformed. A much smaller, pink and fuzzy floppy thing was held tightly in her arms. The human was lightly cradled in his sinister claws. "Where is the cube, Starscream…" Megatron mused, watching the human sparkling.

The only reason he had not harmed her yet, was because if Starscream had no useful knowledge (as usual), since she was with him in… whatever that facility was, she might have some useful knowledge. _Hm. A human. A human sparkling no less, being more useful than that idiot…_ He thought.

"The…. Humans have taken it…" Starscream said reluctantly after a moment, staring at the human. The Decepticon Lord in return growled, causing the seeker to wince. "You have failed me yet again, Starscream. GET THEM!" He roared. Starscream made a noise of fright, scrambling before transforming and flying off to follow the humans.

Megatron however, walked leisurely along, his blood red optics locked on the frightful green eyes of the human. He stopped suddenly, causing Alex to gasp and hang on to one of his claws to keep from jolting off. She looked back up at him, swallowing.

"Why were you with me, fleshling?" Megatron hummed lowly, dipping his head down a bit to scrutinize her further. This in turn got her to lean back a bit.

"U—Um…" Came the small voice, cracking a bit. _That voice sounds oddly familiar. Impossible. I never would have become familiar with one of these disgusting creatures._ The lord mused, before shaking the thought and leaving it.

"Well?" His voice had escalated a bit in annoyance.

"I um… I was scawed…. And… I—I thought you we'e gonna be nice…. Like Oppi…." The youngling croaked.

"Optimus…." He snarled lowly, drawling out the 's' a bit. "So, fleshling, you have met my brother."

"Yup!" She squeaked. "Oppi is nice… I wike him. Maybe if you we'e nice'w, I'd wike you too," Bite-size mused, looking down at her floppy thing and moving it's limbs the slightest bit. Megatron was taken aback slightly by this comment. She was very quick to assume. _**Nicer**__?_ Megatron mentally scoffed. Preposterous.

He continued walking, scrutinizing her. The 'con noted that she was avoiding looking at him. He assumed that it was out of fear. But…. She didn't seem very afraid.

"Mega?" Came the quiet voice again. He stopped once more. Now _she_ was attempting to make conversation with _him_. It had interrupted his thoughts. "What?" He barked in annoyance. Alexandria squeaked and winced. "Um… Mena-….. um…" She seemed to be thinking of how to pronounce something. Still quite angry with her for interrupting his thoughts, he growled when she didn't go faster.

"Meganon, I wan-" She didn't get to finish. Megatron was furious. _**WHAT **__did it just call me?!_ "MEGATRON." He corrected quite angrily.

"…Megatwon?"

" ." His optics narrowed as he became more and more impatient.

"Mega…..tw…"

"Trrrrrr." He couldn't believe himself. The most powerful decepticon in the universe was teaching this… insolent little insect how to say his designation correctly.

"Twwww….?"

"Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"T…wrrrr?"

"Right. Now get on with it, fleshling!" He barked. _Finally…_

"Um… Mega..trron… um… why we…rre you in the..re?" She questioned. It seemed he had taught her as well to get rid of that annoying speech impediment. Good. Now he wouldn't find her _as_ annoying.

But the question had baffled him a bit. He continued walking, thinking for a moment. "I crashed on this insolent planet," Was the simplest answer.

"…Why?"

"I was searching for the Allspark."

"…Why."

"To take over the universe." This creature was beginning to give him pains. If she said _Why? _One more time, he was going to throw her into a wall. That would be that.

"...Why?"

"RGGHHH!" Megatron roared. Despite this though, he didn't throw her into a wall. "Because I can, you stupid insect!" He snarled.

"I know you are, but what am I?!" That was Alex's quick retort. Megatron was speechless. This insect wasn't capable of his power. That had to be why she thought she could insult him. The Decepticon lord growled, throwing her into the air and transforming, catching her in his cockpit before blasting off into the air. It eased the annoyance when she screamed.

"Tell me where the humans have taken the Allspark." Megatron's voice came. Alex looked around in surprise. His deep, quite scary voice seemed to come from everywhere. Continuing to look around, she held her bear close and began to answer. "I-I 'unno. Sammy.. um… Sammy has it. I - I- …. I think he's going to f-…ishing city. W-Will you take me thewe, M—Megatrwon?" She whined, pressing her cheek into the back of the bear's head.

"Samuel James Witwicky…. Yes. I will take you there. But you will do everything I say, am I clear?" He growled. Fearfully, Alex nodded, sniffling once more. _Mission City_. That was his destination.

Again, the thought popped up. She reminded him of somebot. As he began to remember bit by bit, it was somebot close to Prime. _Perfect…._ Megatron plotted.

\/\/\/\/

Sam coughed, waving some smoke out of his face. The Allspark held close, his shoulders were grabbed by one of the soldiers. Lennox. Yes, William Lennox. That was his name. "Listen, Sam, kid, you have to go to the top of that building over there, see it?" he panted, pointing to a tall building with gargoyles along the top. Sam shook his head. "N—No I—I can't- I can't d-" "LISTEN TO ME!" Lennox yelled, shaking him. "You're a soldier now! I need you take this Cube. Go up to that building and set a flare. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

Optimus leaned down, holding his hand out. "I'll take you to the top, Sam. Up you go." He said softly, his voice reassuring. Sam swallowed, climbing onto his hand. The prime began walking, placing the boy on his shoulder before climbing the building as carefully as possible. Despite all going on around him, Optimus spoke gently.

"Sam, I know you don't think your planet is worth it if you can't have your sister. But your sister made a sacrifice. Most likely she gave us more time to get the Allspark to safety. I will miss the youngling as well. I cannot explain it, but she had a special place in my spark. You need to do this, Sam," Optimus explained. Sam swallowed again, nodding. Optimus lowered him onto the building and prepared to leave, to join the battle.

That was when the helicopter that would receive the Allspark was shot, and crashed into the city below. "Sam!" Optimus called, hoping he was alright. "A—Ahaaa!" Sam screamed, scrambling back towards Optimus when Megatron landed calmly.

"Megatron!" Optimus growled, narrowing his optics.

"Prime…" Megatron snarled, smirking. Optimus leapt up onto the building, drawing his swords.

"Give me the cube, boy." The Decepticon growled. Sam shook his head, panting. "No. Y—You don't deserve it. You- you murdered my baby sister-!" Sam accused. Megatron gave a fake expression of hurt, pulling something out from behind his back.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" He purred. There, pinched between two claws, was the shirt of a little girl, flailing and crying. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" She sobbed. Sam's eyes widened, as did the Prime's.

"Alex…" They breathed. "Megatron-" Optimus began.

"Tell me, brother, does she remind you of somebot?" Megatron hummed, still smirking evilly. He tipped his head a bit to look at the human, before tossing her up and down in his claws like a human would with a baseball.

Optimus growled, angered by the sounds of distress. His brother stopped after a while, simply caging her in his claws. "Prime…. Does she remind you of a certain…. Starblazer, perhaps?" Megatron cackled. Sam looked up at the Prime, who looked very distant.

_Of course. Starblazer. That beautiful sparkling._ Optimus thought to himself, images flashing across his optics. The images were of a laughing, smiling, happy sparkling. Not only a sparkling, but a prime as well. Optimus Prime.

Memories of himself, Starblazer, and Elita flashed in his processor. The sounds of Starblazer's laughter, almost identical to that of Alex's.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam screamed, shaking the prime from his thoughts. He blinked a few times, before his optics widened at the sight before him.

Alex, the human sparkling who had reminded him of his own, was being dangled over the side of the building by a careless Megatron, who was now serious, glaring at his own brother. "You wouldn't dare…" The prime growled.

"Oh I would, Prime. Give me the Allspark, and she's yours."

"Oppi!" The redhead sobbed.

"No!" Sam yelled, looking at Optimus. "You just said - "

"Sam I know what I said. Give him the Allspark." Optimus said slowly, his blue optics gazing into Alex's green eyes. She slowly started to calm down, reduced to hiccupping.

Sam looked up at the prime in disbelief, before swallowing and cautiously approaching the massive Decepticon. In return, Megatron stepped forward, and lowered his claws, allowing Sam and his sister to hold hands for a moment, before pulling them apart. "The cube, boy!" He snarled.

Optimus was on one knee, his hand held out, waiting for both Sam and Alex to come running, so he could take off. Sam held out the cube, and Megatron opened his claws, letting Alex slip out. Just as he was about to grab the Allspark, Alex grabbed it from Sam and ran like lightning towards Optimus.

"**NO!**" Megatron roared, as Sam retreated as well. Optimus had already started to get up, and Sam leapt on at the last minute, Alex helping him up. "I'LL KILL YOU! ….. MINE! - ALLSPARK!" Megatron roared, lunging for Alex.

She shrieked as Optimus suddenly dropped off the building, shielding the children from glass and debris as he tumbled down another building, Megatron in close pursuit.


	8. The End?

**Hi guys. Again, I'm SO SO sorry this came out so short. It's so much shorter than I expected.**

**To make it up, I'm making not only a sequel for the second movie, but for the third as well. I'll also be adding bonus chapters to this.**

**If there's something you'd like to see, shoot me a PM, or say so in your review!**

**Enjoy**

**~ Sly**

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Megatron roared, taking off after Optimus down the parkway. Megatron flipped a car out of his way, gaining on Optimus. "I'm sorrrrryyy!" The redhead whined from her position on Optimus' shoulder. "STUPID INSECT! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Megatron snarled, making a swipe for her. A short screech came from her, but the protective prime dodged it just in time.

"It's alright, I'll get you to safety…" Optimus cooed to her. Sam was baffled by his behavior. Who was Starblazer anyway? Why did Optimus care for his sister so much?

Optimus had a sudden vision. A similar scene. In his arms was his beloved Starblazer, chasing him was Megatron. Through the wreckage of Cybertron, towards a pod that Optimus had meant for himself. "**I won't let him take you.**" Optimus murmured in Cybertronian.

Outside of the prime's vision, Sam was even more confused. If what he knew was correct, Optimus just said something to either him, his sister, or both of them in Cybertronian. The prime glanced behind him, before back ahead.

Finally, he snapped out of his vision. If he wasn't being chased, he would've stopped right then and there. But he had a job to do. He had to save these children. With a great grunt of effort, the prime ducked and rolled, sweeping Alex off his shoulder into his hand with Sam. Once at a certain angle, he tossed them to the ground as he dodged a shot from Megatron.

Megatron lunged at the children, and Optimus stopped him with a blade. "You'll fight me, not the children, Megatron!" He barked.

Alex clutched her pink bear close. Being the smart girl she was, she hid the Allspark inside the bear. Holding it close made her feel warm, and comforted. Megatron growled, holding his hand out to the redhead. "Give me the Allspark, pet."

"I don' have it." She stated, planting her feet. Sam tugged her arm, hissing. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you **mean** you _**don't have it?!**_" Megatron roared. She held up her arms, turning around. "Do you see it on me, miste'wr grumpy pants? I don't think so! I don' have it!" The six-year-old argued, stamping her feet.

Optimus caught Megatron by surprise, slashing his leg with a sword. Megatron roared in pain, and Sam picked up his sister, who blew a raspberry at Megatron as he began to fight his brother. Sam began to run, getting a good distance away. "Sammy, no!" Alex whined. Sam stopped, panting heavily. "Alex, we gotta get out of here!"

A car blew up next to them, causing both to scream. Sam shielded his sister, but both still sported mild burns. Sniffling in pain and fear, Alex repeated "No, Sammy!"

"Sammy, we have to stay! Oppi needs us!" She whimpered, turning her head and watching both of the gargantuan robots being practically pinned to the ground. The young girl reached inside her bear, pulling out the Allspark. It gleamed a bit in the sun.

Megatron spotted this gleam and snarled, lunging for her. "Humans don't deserve to live!" He growled as the redhead ducked behind a car for protection, her brother quickly following after.

"They deserve to - argh—choose for themselves, Megatron!" Optimus protested, tackling his brother. "THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM!" Megatron roared, throwing Prime off him and readying his cannon. "Join them in extinction!"

"Oppi!" Alex screamed, throwing the Allspark at Megatron. The thing hit him with a light clank. The Decepticon blasted Optimus in the gut, causing a growl of pain from him. He looked at the Allspark and picked it up. "Oh… so unwise…" Megatron purred, standing.

"…Oops." Alex swallowed, looking at Sam. She gave him an expression she had used before. "Ohh no. No no no – Alex, no-!" Sam begged. "Sammy, I have to. Please." The fate of the world was in his sister's hands. Would he be betraying the human race if he didn't allow her to do this? It didn't matter. Sam panted and nodded, before grabbing his sister and hauling her onto his shoulders.

He ran at Megatron as fast as he could, before throwing his sister onto him. "What-!" The Decepticon snarled, looking at the back of his leg. Climbing up his leg – slowly and carefully – was the little brat. "Get off me, organic insect!"

Sam ran over to Optimus as Megatron tried to get her off his back. Sadly, he couldn't reach. Optimus winced and groaned, propping himself up. "Augh… Sam…" The prime groaned, opening his optics to see the boy. "Where is…?" He began. "She's getting the cube, Optimus." "Nngh…. She's not safe-…" Optimus protested. Sam smiled. "I know. She knows what she's doing, Optimus." Sam reassured.

"Optimus, I need to know – what's up with you? You've been acting weird." Sam questioned. It didn't matter what was happening. He needed to know. Something was bothering Optimus. "Starblazer…" Optimus answered, a distraught look in his eyes. "What?" "Not a what, Sam. A who." "Well, then who is he?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder to see how his sister was doing.

"Get the frag off me—disgusting!" Megatron shouted, firing up his cannon. Alex gasped, and ducked under a piece of his armor just as he shot. The Decepticon roared in pain. He had shot himself. The human girl had started making her way along his arm, getting closer to the cube. Sam looked back.

"_She_ was my sparkling. Your…. Sister reminds me of her. I haven't seen Starblazer since we fled Cybertron…" Optimus explained, closing his optics. Sam regretted asking. "I'm… so sorry…. I—" "You were curious… but.. we have -"

"Got it!" Alexandria yelled triumphantly. Too busy focused on her, Megatron tripped over a car, growling as he fell. Alex yelped as she flew up into the air from the impact, landing on Megatron's chest.

"Alex! Push the cube into my chest!" Optimus called desperately, as Sam ran over and started climbing Megatron to get to his sister. Megatron started to get up, as did Optimus, albeit painfully. Alex threw Optimus an apologetic look. "Meanie!" She shouted, pushing the Allspark into Megatron's chest. Megatron choked, clawing at his chest just as Optimus scooped the two off. "No- NO- NOOO!" Megatron roared, as the raw power from the Allspark fused with his spark, effectively shutting it down.

Alex pressed her face into Optimus' chest as Megatron died, his body limp. Sam panted, a smile twitching at his lips. "Lex….. y—you did it…" Optimus looked up, to see Starscream retreating. Down to the streets, various other Decepticons that had emerged had also retreated. He retracted his mask, smiling down at little Alex, who in return smiled up at him. Sam saw the looks they gave eachother. He saw happiness in the Prime's eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"Alexandria, do you understand what you just did?" Optimus smiled.

"Did I save the city?" She said hopefully. A deep rumble of a chuckle came from Optimus. "Alex, you just saved the world." Sam responded. His sister looked at him, her mouth open wide in shock, before it gently spread into a smug grin. "Does that make me a superhero?" Alex said, bouncing as Optimus set them down to allow Ratchet to tend to his wound. "Sure does, kiddo." Lennox smiled, panting.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I be batman?!" Alex said, tugging on Sam's sweater. He nodded, laughing. "Sure."

"Yes!" She paused to jump on top of a broken car, posing and pointing. "To the batcave!" She said, making her voice as low as possible. "Wait! No! I don't wanna be batman!" Alex screeched, laughing before sprinting over to Optimus, who looked down questionably.

"If Imma be a superhero, I wanna be Oppi!" The youngling announced. The gathered Autobots smiled, and Optimus' spark thrummed with both pride and happiness.


	9. BONUS Nightmares

**Hello and welcome back everyone! This is bonus chapter #1. It takes places the night after the big battle. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~ Sly**

"Alex, we've had a long day. C'mon, get ready and go to bed." Sam called from the bathroom, where he was washing his face. The girl in question looked over her shoulder from her window, frowning at Optimus. "Sowwy." She murmured, hugging his thumb before crawling back into her window. Optimus transformed and rolled out to the street. He wanted to make sure she was alright before heading back to the new base.

"Coming Sammy!" The savior called, scampering over to the bathroom, wearing another Disney Princess night gown. This time she was sporting Ariel. Ariel was her favorite. Despite all they had been through, the plastic crown atop her head remained. Granted, pieces had fallen off or out of the crown, and pieces of it were bent.

Once inside the bathroom, the young girl washed her face as well. Her brother had finished, and walked out. He was completely ready for a good night sleep. The whole day, he'd been worried sick about his sister. Now there was nothing to worry about. Megatron was dead, Optimus was outside, and his sister was safe.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, the seven year old girl ran over to her bedroom before jumping in the plush bed, surrounded by stuffed toys. "Oh!" She gasped. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she slipped off the bed carefully before going over to the window. "Good night Oppi!" She called, waving. The truck, acknowledging the gesture, hissed in response. Alexandria smiled, before crawling back into bed. She'd leave the window open.

"Night Sammy!" Alex giggled, throwing a Winnie the Pooh plush at the wall to let Sam know she had spoken. There was a thump on the wall from his side in return, and the younger human giggled, before shutting the light off. It was pitch dark in her room. Now, Alexandria had never been afraid of the dark. So there was no night light.

Drifting off to sleep, Alex thought about school. She was going to be going to her first day of the first grade in a week or so. She was so excited. She loved to learn, and the redhead was excited about learning new things. She wanted to be like Sam. Or her Oppi. Her Oppi knew _everything_. Alexandria fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her Oppi.

\/\/\/\/

_Where? She couldn't see anything. It was too dark. Panic filled her. She tried to cry for her brother. Nothing came out of her mouth. She tried calling for her Oppi. Nothing. She couldn't talk. She did however gasp, when there was a red light behind her. She spun around fearfully. In front of her were two red lights. No… not lights… they were… something else. She'd seem them before…. What were they?_

_She started to cry, hearing a sinister growling. Growling she'd heard before. It wasn't a dog. No, dogs didn't sound so scary. She couldn't move. She was stuck staring into the red lights. No, not lights. She knew what they were when a familiar face appeared around them. The growling came from the face, and she choked in fear._

_Aside from the face was nothing but black. She turned, and tried to run into the dark. She wasn't running fast enough. He was getting closer and closer. "__**I'LL KILL YOU!**__" The voice roared as claws swung toward her. Tears flooded down her face. He swung again, and knocked her down._

_Falling. She was falling, wasn't she? She was either falling, or the world was moving up. No, not the world. There was no land "__**OPPI!**__" She managed to scream, before hitting the water. It wasn't water. The water was red. Red with blood. His sinister laugh grew more and more muffled. She tried to swim up. She couldn't._

_She was sinking constantly. Drowning. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. She managed a last, bubbly scream. "__**OPPI!**__"_

\/\/\/\/

Alex woke up crying. But she wasn't in her bed. She was in the dark- No! No-! It—it can't be the dark. ANYTHING but the dark!

"Shh. Everything's alright…" A soothing voice told her. Alex hiccupped, looking up into the blue eyes. She was safe. Safe with her Oppi. She wasn't in the dark. She was in his hand, cradled to his chest. Closing her teary eyes, she sniffled and pressed herself into his chest in the form of a hug.

Optimus had heard the little human crying in her sleep. He tried not to listen, but he couldn't stand by and not do anything. He had transformed and taken her out of her room, holding her close as if she was his own. Sitting cross-legged in the backyard, he had held her close until she woke up, soothing her and cooing, trying to calm her down.

"Oppi – I—I had a nightmare…" She croaked, choking. "What was your nightmare about, young one?" He cooed, petting her head with a single digit. The girl looked up at him and sniffled. "Megatron," She answered. Optimus vented, smiling sincerely at her. "It's alright. Megatron can't get you now," He assured the little one, "I'm here."

They stayed like that for about a half hour. She didn't want to go back to the dark of her room. She didn't want to be left in the black again. No. Not anymore.

Alex sniffled, looking up to Optimus. "You won't leave me in the dark – will you, Oppi?" She asked quietly. Optimus gave her a sympathetic look. If Starblazer was still alive, was she having nightmares about Megatron? About that day? "I'm afraid I must. But I will stay right here, little one."

"…. Promise?" She sniffed. Optimus nodded, smiling. "I promise."

If he couldn't be there for Starblazer, he would be there for this little human, whenever he could be. She seemed attached to him, and he felt the same way. Even if he had to, he didn't want to leave her side.

Alex smiled, rubbing one of her eyes. Optimus smiled in return, his optics soft and caring as he gently lifted her back up to the window. The little girl slipped off his hand, and into the window. To be discrete, the prime transformed into his vehicle mode. However he stayed in the backyard. If he needed him again, he would be right there.

"Sleep well, little one." He rumbled. Alex stopped and turned, smiling at the truck before climbing back into the bed. She kept glancing around the room at the shadows. Nervously, she swallowed, shimmying under the covers. She closed her eyes. _Can't see them, can't get me._ She thought to herself, taking some calming breaths.

A few minutes later, she had fallen back to sleep.

\/\/\/\/

_She wasn't in the dark now. She was with her Oppi. They were laughing, playing in a field. She had persuaded him to play tag. The sun was shining, there were cotton-like white clouds floating across a red sky._

… _Red? As far as she knew, the sky wasn't supposed to be red. Oppi stopped and looked up worriedly. Quickly, the clouds turned black, and there was a strike of lightning to a nearby tree, causing a fire. She was scared. Her Oppi picked her up and started to comfort her. It started to turn dark. All around. The only light came from the fire._

_Another crack of lightning made her jump, huddling close to her Oppi. She heard a feral snarl from the shadows. The sound of heavy Cybertronian steps circled around them. Her Oppi was very worried. He looked around, following the red optics that circled them slowly. _

_No. Not again. Not him. Anyone but him. "__**I'll protect you.**__" Oppi promised, putting her on his shoulder as his battle mask snapped up. The shadows got darker and darker as Oppi drew his swords. The growling got louder and louder, until from the shadows, he lunged at her Oppi. She shrieked when she heard a shot. Her Oppi had stopped._

_He grabbed her off Oppi's shoulder, holding her tightly in his claws. She screamed and cried as her Oppi slowly fell, a gaping hole covered in what looked like blood in the middle of his chest. There were a few sparks. "__**Your beloved Oppi can't save you now, pet!**__" He laughed, as the soothing blue eyes went dark._

"_**Oppi! NO! OPPI!**__" She shrieked, "__**YOU PROMISED OPPI!**__" She cried, as he dragged her into the dark blackness._

\/\/\/\/

Near hyperventilating, Alex woke up once more, her face tear-stained. She wasn't with her Oppi. Where was her Oppi?! Panicked, she grabbed her bear and flew down the stairs and out the back door. She stopped, seeing the familiar blue and red truck. Panting, she sniffled. He was safe. He was fine.

Quietly, she went back upstairs, and grabbed a blanket and pillow, before going back down, and back into the backyard. She wiped one of her eyes and hiccupped, before climbing inside her Oppi. He must've been sleeping, or something, because the truck jolted a bit in surprise. Neither said a word as the terrified girl settled down inside the cab, resting against the warm, rumbling seats.

"You promised, Oppi…" She murmured, snuggling into the pillow she had brought, her face pressed into the seats. A seatbelt squeezed her lightly in the form of a concerned hug.


	10. BONUS Zoo

**I'm glad that everyone here is enjoying the story, and the bonus chapters as well. **

**Enjoy.**

**~ Sly**

There hadn't been any reported Decepticon attacks anywhere in the world. It was a bit strange to Optimus, but he was happy. It gave him more time to spend with Alex. He heard her yell in happiness when he pulled up to the Witwicky house, hissing as he came to a stop.

Ratchet had recently developed something that he liked to call "Holoforms". It allowed the Autobots to project a hologram likeness of themselves – but they looked, and felt entirely human. Optimus was more grateful than Ratchet could possibly imagine. It meant he could get closer to Alex.

Optimus' holoform sported light brown hair, blue eyes, and was around the age of forty. The holoform always wore a red and blue flamed jacket, a white t-shirt, and worn out jeans, and went by the designation Orion Pax. Said holoform stepped out of the truck, waiting for the young human to come running out to greet him.

Sure enough, she came sprinting out the front door, her arms wide open. "Oppi!" She yelled happily, grinning. A smile immediately crossed the holoform's face, and he knelt down just in time, letting out a light "Oof!" at the sudden hug. After a moment, Optimus gave Alex a squeeze back before standing and ruffling her hair.

"So are we going to the zoo, Oppi?" She grinned, bouncing. Optimus chuckled and nodded. Sam leaned against the doorway and watched, catching the holoform's eye. Sam smiled and nodded at the prime before turning and going back inside. He trusted him.

"Yaay!" Alex squealed, before popping open the cab door and attempting to pull herself up. Optimus laughed, and helped her in, before the holoform fizzled out. Once she was inside, and safely buckled in, Optimus closed the door and started off. "Oppi, can I pretend to drive?" She begged, leaning back against the seat.

The prime hummed in return, before the cab rattled. "I'm afraid not. We wouldn't want to get into trouble with the human law enforcers." Optimus explained. "Aww. Okay…" she sighed in return, before smiling. "Have you ever been to the zoo before, Oppi?"

The cab rumbled with the deep laughter of the prime. "As a matter of fact, I have not, youngling." He hummed. Her grin seemed to widen. "Oh! Do you know what it is though?" "I do not. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course, Oppi! Oh—Zoos are really cool. It has like… a lot of animals that can be found around the um… the world. They're in cages, so they can't hurt you. I mean me. Since, y'know." She giggled as the truck rounded a turn, "Anyway um.. Most of the animals like uh… elephants, can't be found in um… America. You'll love it! I know I do. You can learn about the animals of um.. the world!" Alex grinned. She seemed to love explaining it to him. The holoform looked over at her and smiled. "My favorite animal is the snow leopards. They're so pretty and fluffy! I wish I could have one as a pet." Alex said, kicking her feet a bit idly.

\/\/\/\/

It'd been a half hour since the two left the Witwicky house, and they'd finally arrived at the zoo. Almost at once, Alex jumped out and ran over to the driver's side, where her Oppi's holoform stepped out. In an instant, she'd grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she giggled, sprinting across the parking lot with him, slowing to a stop only at the ticket counter.

Her Oppi had likely not brought any money with him, so she paid for both of them, standing on her tippy toes to see over the counter. The lady behind the counter smiled, and handed her the tickets. "Enjoy!" She said cheerily. "Thank you!" Alexandria called as she ran off with Optimus again.

She'd finally slowed down when they came to the first exhibit – the lions. Something was going on, because people were crowding. Frustrated, Alex pouted. Optimus noticed she had let go of his hand, and looked down to see her upset. "What is wrong?" He questioned.

"I can't see." The seven year old pouted. "I can fix that." Optimus smiled, before lifting her up onto the holoform's shoulders. Alex's expression changed quickly to giggling. Optimus could see fine. Alexandria was so happy he'd done that, because she could see there was a new baby lion in the exhibit. She pointed at the big lion with a dark mane. "That one's the boy, because he has the um…. Mane!" She clarified, proud of herself. She was finally teaching someone else something.

"I see." Optimus answered, glancing up at her. "That's how you tell them apart. The boys have manes, and the girls don't!" The youngling giggled, before pointing another direction. "Let's go over there, Oppi!" Optimus smiled and nodded, carefully letting her down before she grabbed his hand and started running over to the bird house.

They had to go through two doors, to make sure birds didn't escape. Alex bought some seeds to feed to the birds, and dragged the Autobot over to an unoccupied section of the room. The constant screeching of birds was a bit annoying, but when Alex held out her hand and a colorful well-plumed bird landed on her hand and gently started pecking the seeds from her hand, Optimus was fascinated.

Alex pouted a moment, shooing the bird off. "You've had enough." She said, probably at the bird. The human grinned, looking back to Optimus, before putting a bit of the seeds into the holoform's hand. "Be quiet and keep still, and birds will come to eat!" She giggled. Optimus nodded, following her directions.

After a moment, a large macaw landed on his arm and began eating some of the nuts. Optimus smiled. The creatures of this planet were so diverse and beautiful. After doing a bit of research, he identified the bird on his arm as a Hyacinth Macaw. "Isn't it pretty?" Alex whispered. "Indeed." The prime whispered back.

\/\/\/\/

After feeding a few more birds, the two had moved on to the water section. "This is my favorite part, Oppi.." Alex ranted, taking him in front of what seemed to be an empty tank of water. "Did you know that um… like… most of the world is covered in water, right? Well, um… Sammy told me that scientisiest..s… say that um.. we know more about the moon than we know about the earth's oceans!" The Witwicky girl said, looking over at Optimus. Optimus smiled, nodding. "That is quite interesting." He replied, before his eyes flickered back up to the tank at the sight of a massive mammal.

The prime's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. Bigger than any other creature he'd seen on this planet – perhaps as big as him. "That's a whale, Oppi. They're really big. But there's this fish called a shark, that um… it used to be like… a bajillion times bigger!" Alex said, looking back at the whale. _That would be quite big… _Optimus thought. _She knows quite a lot. She is very smart for her age._ Optimus thought, smiling to himself. "Let's go touch the stingrays!" The youngling suddenly yelled, grabbing his hand again and tugging him off.

Not too far from the whale tank was a shallow tank filled with strange looking flat creatures. "Don't touch the tails, Oppi. They can sting you," The child warned. For a moment she stood on her tippy toes, but she couldn't reach into the tank. She turned to the prime, and lifted her arms, a gesture that she wanted to be lifted. Optimus smiled, and lifted the girl onto his holoform's hip, leaning over the tank a bit so she could feel.

He was hesitant at touching the slimy-looking creatures, but nonetheless, Alexandria took his hand and carefully placed it on one of the creatures. The Autobot leader had never felt such a texture in his life before. It was… smooth…. Soft, and wet… He couldn't help but chuckle. Alex heard the chuckle and smiled, petting a different stingray. "Don't they feel weird?" She laughed, not expecting an answer.

\/\/\/\/

After the two had enjoyed something called 'cotton candy', a noise came from the child. Optimus looked over, and noticed she was yawning. Looking up at the sky, he had realized it had become rather late. "Do you require rest, youngling?" The prime cooed. Alex made a noise at the sudden words, and looked over at him. She was obviously tired. "No…" She mumbled, yawning again and rubbing one of her eyes. Optimus smiled softly. Starblazer used to insist she didn't require recharge, when she clearly did. "Perhaps I should take you to your family," He suggested softly.

"But I wanna stay with my Oppi…" Alex frowned. Optimus frowned. She seemed to like him more than she should. The human couldn't stay with him. She wouldn't be safe. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Alex." Optimus explained, picking her up. The young human rested her head on one of his shoulders, wrapping her little arms around his neck tiredly. She had no time to protest, for she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Closing his eyes, Optimus stroked the back of her head for a moment, smiling. He had imagined his Stardust in his arms. After another moment he sighed and opened his eyes, walking to the gate and thanking the woman, who smiled in return, giving him a stuffed giraffe for Alex. He thanked her once again, before climbing inside his vehicular form and sitting the young girl in the passenger side. Making sure no one was looking, the holoform fizzled out, and the truck started moving, a seat belt clicking over the young human protectively.

This little human was very precious to the prime. She taught him so much – in a single earth day, no less. Not only that, but she was almost exactly like Stardust. The only difference was their species. As the prime drove back to the Witwicky's household, he couldn't help but… feel strange. He felt like he was near a spark signal. One that was familiar to him….. No. It couldn't be…

He had to know. It couldn't be the child. She couldn't possibly have a spark… could she? He had to speak with Ratchet about it. Optimus had to know immediately. Out of the blue, the flamed truck braked, and turned around, heading for the base instead.


	11. Final BONUS Spark

**Welcome to the final chapter of Toy Soldiers. Coming soon will be Toy Soldiers 2: Child's Play. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Windsail Zero has been changed to Stardust**

**I hope you've all enjoyed so far. Thank you for the few reviews and input I have received.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**~ Sly**

Sam nor his parents were answering the phone. _They must be recharging._ Optimus concluded after three tries. He felt guilty about taking Alex without them knowing. He kept debating whether he should turn back and return her, or find out if something happened. She needed to be checked by Ratchet. What if being in close contact with the Allspark did something that could've damaged her health? He'd never forgive himself if that happened and he hadn't gone to see Ratchet.

"Oppi….?" Came the soft, delicate, tired question. "Yes, youngling?" Optimus replied quickly to the young girl, who gently rubbed her eyes. "Are we home..?" "No, youngling. I am taking you to see Ratchet." There was no use lying to her. She might as well know the truth.

"..Why are we going to see Watchet?" The girl yawned. "I…. want to make sure you are alright." Optimus explained. She didn't need to know anything further… right? "Oh. Okay. I twust you Oppi." She smiled tiredly, before snuggling back into the seats and going back to sleep. Optimus vented, turning into the gate to the base. Despite being the leader of the Autobots, the prime was still stopped.

"Hey woah, boss bot, who's that you got with you?" One of the men asked, shining a light onto Alex's face, making her mumble and squirm, turning away from the light. "That is not important. She needs to see Ratchet. It's quite urgent." Optimus explained, getting impatient. "Oh. Right, sorry big guy!" The soldier apologized, before signaling the gates to open. Once they were open, Optimus practically shot through them, down the road for about ten minutes before screeching to a halt in the hangar, where the other Autobots were, as the humans said, 'chilling'.

The Autobots looked up at the sudden appearance of their leader. A few humans looked up as well. "Optimus? Is something wrong?" Ratchet questioned. "I will explain in a moment, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Alex. Youngling." Optimus cooed, using the seat belt to nudge her. "Five more minutes…?" She questioned, opening one eye. "I'm afraid not. I need to transform." Optimus murmured, popping open the door. Alexandria yawned, before slipping out, rubbing her eyes and standing back a bit as the prime transformed into his bi-pedal mode. She smiled up at him.

"Ratchet, I need you to examine the youngling. It's urgent." Optimus explained to the CMO. Ratchet's optics widened a bit and he glanced at Alex. She _seemed_ fine. But if Optimus said so… "Very well. Optimus, youngling, come with me." Ratchet stated. The other Autobots looked at one another with both curiosity, and worry.

"Up you get, youngling." Optimus said softly, kneeling and lowering his hand for the youngster. Tiredly, she pulled herself onto his hand, leaning against his thumb as the gargantuan Autobot stood, following his CMO. "Oppi..? Is something wrong with me….?" She asked quietly, still tired. Optimus gave her a fake smile. He didn't know if there was or not. "No, youngling. I just want to make sure that the Allspark did not have an effect on you." Optimus said, petting her head gently. "Okay, Oppi." Alex yawned.

"Set her down over there," Ratchet said, gesturing to a small, human-sized medical area. "I need to speak with you in private, Prime." Ratchet said, no hint of emotion in his voice. "Very well, Ratchet." Optimus responded, letting his old friend know he was paying attention. "Stay here," The prime told Alex firmly, after placing her down near one of the cots. Alex climbed onto the cot and nodded. "I'll stay." She responded as he turned and followed Ratchet.

\/\/\/\/

"**Optimus, she seems perfectly healthy to me. Why are you so concerned?**" Ratchet vented in Cybertronian, pinching the bridge of his nose. "**I am certain I felt a spark nearby. She was the only one nearby. I am afraid that the Allspark might have damaged her. Ratchet, please, do a quick examination. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my doing.**" Optimus pleaded. Ratchet vented, seeing the despair in Optimus' optics.

"**Fine. I'll do an examination. But you'll wait outside until I call for you, am I clear?**" Ratchet grumbled, sending a light glare. Optimus smiled and nodded. "**Of course. Thank you, old friend.**" Optimus vented, placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, before walking out of his CMO's office and into the medbay. He made for the door, but a light cry of "Oppi," stopped him. He turned, and walked towards the human-sized medbay.

Alex had gotten up, and had a worried look on her face. "Oppi? Where are you going? Are you leaving me here?" She whimpered. Optimus smiled, petting her head with a digit. "Oh, no, of course not, youngling. But as the leader of the Autobots, I have duties to attend to. You have no reason to fear Ratchet, if you are afraid. He is one of my oldest friends." "…. Okay. If you say so, Opi." Alex murmured, climbing back onto the cot.

Optimus could've glitched right then and there. _Opi._ This word was different. It was not _Oppi_, which was a shortened form of his designation, no. This was the word for father. She had called him _father._ Weakly, the prime smiled, before making his way out the medbay door. He had _a lot_ to think over.

\/\/\/\/

Ratchet was quick to see the youngling. He had a holoform of his own, to treat the humans easier. His sported black (but graying) hair, blue eyes, and seemed about 50. He wore a white lab coat, a red turtleneck, and black trousers. Seemed doctor-enough.

It made Alex jump when his holoform suddenly appeared beside the cot, smiling and carrying a clipboard. "Hi Watchet!" She giggled. The holoform grunted and rolled his eyes. "Now, youngling, have you been feeling strange lately at all?" Ratchet questioned, sitting on the cot beside her. "Nope!" Alex peeped, smiling.

"Have you noticed anything different about your appearance, or your behavior?"

"…Nope!"

"Have you been feeling less like doing things you would normally do?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hm… well, I'm going to run a quick scan on you, alright, youngling?" Ratchet smiled. A worried look crossed Alex's face. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down a bit to look her in the eyes. "It won't hurt a bit." Alex sniffled a bit and smiled gently. "Okay."

Ratchet's bi-pedal form shot a blue beam at her, which ran up and down her body a few times, making a high pitched chirping noise. After about 10 seconds, it disappeared. "Thank you. Now was that so bad?" The doctor grinned. The human girl giggled and shook her head. "No. But can I have a lollipop?" She grinned at the thought. "Hm. Alright." Ratchet took a lollipop from his subspace, leaning down and handing it to her. "There you are, youngling." He smiled, patting her head before the holoform disappeared and his bi-pedal form started moving back to his office.

"**The results of the scan will be back in a few hours, Optimus.**" Ratchet . Optimus was quick to respond. "**Hours? Ratchet, I must tell you the truth. Her creators and her brother…. Do not know she is here.**" Optimus said guiltily. "**Optimus! Do you mean to tell me you… stole her?**" Ratchet snapped. "**No—well, yes, I suppose in some terms but—I have good reason, Ratchet. If she had been damaged, and I had returned her to her family without knowing if something was wrong, she could have died.**" The leader pleaded. The CMO was silent for a while. "**Very well. Your reason is just. You may come back in now.**"

Not less than 10 seconds was Optimus back in with the youngling. They were chatting, and the two of them were laughing. It made Ratchet happy to see his old friend so happy. Before meeting the earth child, Optimus had not laughed since the cycle the war began.

Optimus paused when he received a call – from Sam. He answered it, venting. "Optimus! What the hell?! Where's my sister?!" Sam practically screamed. Alex stopped laughing when she saw Optimus was quiet, looking up at the 'bot. ".. Opi?" _There's that word again…_ "Sam, I assure you Alexandria is fine. I… cannot explain to you why, but I have brought her to see Ratchet. I was worried the Allspark may have done something to her." Optimus explained calmly. Sam sighed on the line. "Why didn't you call to tell me?!" "I did. Three times, Sam. I assumed you and your family were recharging. I was too worried something might have happened, so I just took her to see Ratchet. I am waiting for the scan results."

"Woah woah woah, scan? What scan?! Why does she need to be scanned?!" Sam pestered. Optimus vented again. "Do you wish to speak with her?" he finally said. "YES!" Sam yelled. Optimus winced a bit at the yell, before activating his holoform and handing a 'cell phone' to Alex. It wasn't _really_ a cell phone. It was his communications link, but with its own holoform. "Hi Sammy!" His sister chirped as soon as she took the phone. "Oh my god.. thank god, Lex, you're alright. You _are_ alright, aren't you? Did they hurt you?" Sam was way over the top, and she knew it. "Sammy, I'm fine. Watchet –" "**RATCHET!**" Came the yell from his office. Alex paused to giggle. "Didn't hurt me at all. It actually tickled a little!" "Okay, where are you?" Sam sighed, exasperated. "Ummm…." The seven year old girl looked up to Optimus. "We are at Diego Garcia, Samuel." The holoform explained.

"Augh… jesus- o—okay. Optimus, I trust you, okay, but, just… don't do that again—please?" Sam pleaded. "You have my word." The prime responded. "Okay. Just… bring her home when you're done, okay?" "If that is your wish, Sam." Optimus said, dipping his head. "Alright. See you later, Alex. I hope…" Sam murmured. "Okay Sammy. Bye bye! Love you!" Alex chimed. "Love y' too, Lex." Sam responded. By the tone he responded, he sounded like he was smiling. After a half a second, the line clicked, and the holoform and 'cell phone' fizzled out.

"Watchet?" The young girl called after a moment. Both she and the prime winced at the sound of someone dropping something. "Sowwy." She mumbled, kicking her feet idly. "What?" Ratchet vented, stepping out of his office.

"Um… can …. Um… Oppi show me around the bass… or.. whatever he said it was?" She asked innocently, looking up. "No." Alex gave an expression of surprise, before snapping her fingers and thinking for a moment. After two seconds, she grinned and looked up. "….Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Alex whined, giving the medic a pitiful expression. Ratchet seemed to hesitate, glancing at her before at the prime a few times before venting loudly. "Fine."

"Yaay!" Alex cheered, leaping onto her Oppi's outstretched hand. "Oh, I almost forgot, young one, the human at the front gate of the 'zoo' wanted me to give you this," Optimus hummed, taking a stuffed, floppy giraffe from his subspace and pinching one of the arms between two digits, lowering it down to her. "Oh!" She said in surprise, taking it gently from him and hugging it. The way she hugged it, the long neck and head of the oddly proportioned creature flopped backwards.

Optimus smiled as he left the medbay, his hand close to his chest. Being so close to the girl, he swore he could feel the thrumming of a spark. A familiar pulse pattern. _Pulse… pulse pulse…. Pulse…. Pulse pulse…._ He shook it off, stopping outside a door and lowering her down. After a moment or two, his holoform appeared.

"Up!" The youngling chirped, outstretching her arms. The prime sighed, but picked her up, using one hand to hold her on his hip, and the other to open the door to the mess hall. "This is the mess hall, youngling. This is where the humans consume their energy," He explained, motioning to the room. "Ohhhh…" Came the amazed reply. Alexandria had never heard anyone describe eating so…. Detailed….ly.. Was that a word?

"Oh hey, big guy. What're you doing in here?" Lennox said. He had finished eating and was chatting with a few soldiers. But seeing the prime's holoform peaked his interest. He stood up and moved over to the boss' side, leaning against the wall. "Hey squirt," He smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. Once Alex had started school, she insisted she didn't want to wear the plastic crown. For one, it was pretty much ruined, and two, she had insisted she'd outgrown it.

"The youngling wished me to show her around the base, William," The prime explained. "I got a giraffe!" Alex interrupted, shoving the floppy creature in the human's face. Both her hands were gripping the oddly fat stomach of the giraffe, leaving no support for the head. After a moment, the head and neck sagged forward. William laughed, and patted the giraffe's head. "You sure do, kiddo!" He chuckled.

"Alright, well, have fun you two," William smiled, giving a small salute before exiting. "He likes my giraffe." Alex said in a mocking tone, sticking her tongue out at Optimus. The prime chuckled. "Indeed, youngling." He smiled, letting her down. The holoform fizzled out, and the prime's robotic body held out his hand, which the youngling gladly jumped on.

\/\/\/\/

An hour or so, Optimus had shown her the whole base, meeting various soldiers along the way. When he had walked past the door to target practice, the youngling questioned what was behind the door. He couldn't deny her curiosity, so he had shown her. It made Optimus nervous when she talked to Ironhide, wanting to know what he was doing, and if she could do it too. _"It looks fun!" _She had said. Ironhide, being the trigger-happy weapons specialist he was, was perfectly happy to explain, and give her some tips sometime. "_Not now, Ironhide." _Optimus had said quickly. "_We have things to attend to."_ He hadn't wanted to disappoint him.

But now, the two were on their way back to the medbay. Ratchet had informed Optimus that the results had come in. Ratchet didn't want to look without Optimus.

"HEY!" Came a human's shout. Optimus stopped, and looked down. _Director Galloway…_ He vented mentally. "Yes, Director Galloway?" Optimus droned, turning. Alex peeked over his hand to see. "What do you think you're doing?" The director probed. "I am travelling to the medbay, Director." Optimus assured him calmly. "Why? You look perfectly fine! What's that in your hand?"

Optimus vented, using his opposite hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, before letting Alex down. "Director Galloway, this is Alexandria Witwicky," The prime explained. The Director was furious. "What the hell is a kid doing on military grounds?!" He screeched. Alexandria glared. She didn't like this man. He wasn't going to be nice. So why should she be? The girl predicted she couldn't do much without getting in trouble, so she settled for sticking her tongue out at him and making a 'mnnnn!' sound, before turning her back and pouting.

"Director Galloway, this is the young girl who saved Mission City, and most likely your entire planet from total destruction…" The prime said lowly, his optics narrowing. Galloway swallowed, and glared at the girl's back. "She's just a kid! You can't be fucking serious." He argued. The prime immediately recognized the word, as what the humans considered 'vile language'. Alex gasped at the word, and the prime used a hand to move her backwards, away from the Director.

Prime's optics were furious. No one would speak that way around Alex. He poked the Director with a digit roughly, knocking the man over. Galloway gulped, his expression turning fearful when the Autobot leader got in his face. "I would advise you watch your language, _Director_," He warned, before picking the girl up and continuing on his way.

The prime's face remained angered, and he seemed to walk faster. That was, until a small voice said… "Oppi?" The prime stopped, and his expression changed to a gentle one. "Yes, little one?" He cooed, petting her head. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, youngling." He assured her, smiling before continuing to the medbay.

"….Opi?" _Again, that word._ Optimus vented. "Yes?" "What's fucking?" Optimus hesitated in his stride. "I… perhaps you should ask that question to someone else…" The prime said awkwardly. "Okay." Alex hummed, hugging the giraffe.

\/\/\/\/

"**What are the results, Ratchet?**" Optimus said in Cybertronian, slowly. He was worried. For the sake of not getting Alexandria worried, Optimus and Ratchet left her in the medbay while they reviewed the results in Ratchet's office.

The CMO had to admit that it was a bit distracting, hearing the youngling speak of her 'giraffe' and brag about it to another doctor.

Ratchet pulled up the results, and Optimus saw his expression change to shock. "**Optimus….**" He said slowly. "**Ratchet, what is the news?**" Optimus pleaded. "**Optimus… Starblazer is alive, and functioning well.**" Ratchet stated, looking up at Optimus.

However, Optimus, too shocked with the news, had glitched out, and was currently on the floor. Ratchet vented. "Oppi?" Came the call from the medbay.

**Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. I appreciate it very much. I promise that Child's Play will be out soon.**

**Catch y' later!**

**~ Sly**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. Sly here. I just wanted to say, that I'm very appreciative of everyone who favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me. If you are looking forward to Child's Play, chapter one has been posted. So I hope you enjoy that.**

**On a second note, I'd like to ask that the reviewers of this story, please give me their input. I am contemplating putting other OCs into place, and I would like opinions, and if you like, OCs. If I do decide to add more OCs, if you wish to create one for me, I warn you that they are not likely to have a major role. **

**Again, thank you so much to the reviews.**

**I'd like to give shoutouts to the following reviewers:**

**Clarissalightwood5679 – Thank you for the detailed review.**

**Jimmy 144 – Thanks so much for giving me your input. **

**Thanks guys.**

**Now, go off my pretties, and read Child's Play.**

**Enjoy it.**

**~ Slyfox324**


	13. Toy Soldiers: The Gag Reel of Chapter 1

**Yes, I know. 'WHY ARE YOU WORKING O NTHIS ONE INSTEAD OF CHILD'S PLAY ARE YOU MENTAL ARGHAGRGARGHAR /foam' calm down, Slendearest. My explanation is this. I've written myself into a tough spot with that, and I can't seem to find my muse for it yet. When I find my muse, I will continue. However, I had an idea that might possibly get my muse back. It's not guaranteed, but at least it's entertaining.**

**So I've decided I would write a few pages of what would be 'bloopers' 'gag reels' and 'outtakes', as if this writing was being shot as a movie. Keep in mind that all characters in this are completely OOC, and this probably wouldn't ever actually happen. Ever. So, without further ado… here comes the silliness.**

**~ Panties**

"Scene one, Toy Soldiers, take 3!" The director calls, a lady known as Miss Slenderpanties. As you might imagine, she always wore panties that had something to do with the so-called 'Slenderman'. Today she'd chosen to wear stark black ones, with the words 'Come Closer' written on the back, and the Slenderman symbol on the front. In fact, besides them, there was nothing else on her legs. No pants. Simply a pair of black uggs on her feet, while on her chest she had a white blouse, black vest, and black tie. Wonderful.

"Places!" She called, grinning and hopping up on her chair as the cameras took their place, the actors and actresses following suit. Timidly, the red-haired child looked up at the director. "You'll be fine, sweetie." Ron smiled, ruffling her hair. A smile made its way onto the young one's face. "Okay!" She giggled.

"Aaaaaand….. ACTION!" The director shouted. The scene began, and the director's eyes watched like a hawk as the scene went on. Samuel came running out, waving the paper in his hand. So far so good. Now it was time for the ju- BANG!

Sam's foot caught on the door of the car, and completely ruined the scene. When Alex started laughing, so did the rest of the cast and crew. But Miss Slenderpanties was there in her chair, drumming her fingers in annoyance.

**\/\/\/\/**

"Scene two, Toy Soldiers, take one!" Rang the lady-director's voice. Ron Witwicky's car pulled into Bobby Bolivia's, it wasn't long before Sam pulled his sister out and set her down on the pavement, then moved with his father to begin talking about virgin cars. The cameras followed Alexandria as she had her first encounter with Bumblebee, the rusty Camaro.

Microphones faintly picked up the sound of Sam and Ron arguing over cars, a camera moved slowly around Alexandria, before moving a bit higher as she started to climb onto Bumblebee's hood. Her foot slipped on his bumper, and she squeaked in surprise, putting her hands out and barely escaping hurting herself. "Oop!" She giggled, patting the hood as Sam and Ron quieted down.

"Sorry 'bee!" She giggled. The car rolled around a bit, and Bumblebee twittered and beeped. The crew was quick to start laughing, and one of the cameras moved to look at Ron and Sam. They glanced between one another, before at the two. "What just happened? I didn't see anything!" Sam protested. Miss Slenderpanties sighed and shook her head. "Let's try that again. Cameras!"

The cameramen's laughter slowly died down. Still with grins on their faces, they reset the cameras, and Alex slid off of Bumblebee, going back to join her brother. "Take two - ACTION!" Panties calls once more, eyes carefully watching the scene once more.

Sam and Ron once again argued for a bit, before Alex began wandering away, cameras following her. The microphones near the two men drifted back a bit to create the effect of different voices. Panties leaned forward in her chair, watching Alexandria as she climbed atop Bumblebee. The car shivered lightly under her, and the scene continued, the director happily watching as things unfolded.

Sam slid inside of the Camaro, in the driver's side. Miss Slenderpanties raised an eyebrow as she saw that Alex was hiding a smirk. She had to be up to something. When Sam slid his thumb over the Autobot symbol, suddenly, Bumblebee honked – loudly. Sam's reaction was pure gold. He shrieked like a little girl, hit his head on the roof, and scrambled out of the car. Alex was dying with laughter, and Bumblebee transformed, laughing as well. "Very funny!" Sam shouted, his voice cracking.

Panties couldn't help but to laugh herself. Although it probably meant the end of shooting for the day, Sam had probably screamed so loud and girly that he strained his voice. They'd barely even started, too. "Alright, alright. Fine. That's a wrap for today, guys. I don't think Sam's gonna be able to use his voice for a while. We'll try again tomorrow," Panties chuckled, hopping off her chair and walking in the direction of her trailer. She needed a coffee.

**\/\/\/\/**

Miss Slenderpanties walked along the set, clipboard in hand. She was looking over it intently, glancing at the set every now and then. She looked up when she heard the sound of Optimus laughing. Panties turned around to see Alex sitting on his knee and talking to him. The director raised an eyebrow at them, placing a hand on her hip. Optimus' laughing quieted down and he smiled sheepishly at her. Alex turned to look.

"Sorry." The prime smiled. The director shrugged and turned around as they continued their conversation – but quieter. Panties continued to wander around the set, making sure everything was in place. Before long, she had gone to see Bumblebee, sitting atop his hood. "You're alright for this one? You feel okay?" She asked, tilting her head and patting the hood. The Camaro twittered in response, bouncing on his wheels a bit. "I'm glad to hear it. We'll be shooting soon, so don't go anywhere, alright? Just sit here and chill." The director said, before sliding off. She'd noticed that she didn't hear Optimus and Alexandria anymore.

Curious, she looked up to the spot they had been. Neither of the two were there. Shrugging, the director continued on, moving to the next set to check it out and make sure there were no problems. Looking around the Witwicky house, she deemed everything fine. Everything was in place. Now just to check the outside.

Nearly as soon as she stepped into the backyard, Miss Slenderpanties had an abnormally large cake dropped on her, splattering all over. The director could hear Alex laughing her ass off from above. Unamused, the director looked up, to see the young redhead in the hand of Optimus. An emotionless sigh came from Panties, and she wiped cake off her face, glaring up at the two.

"Oop…. Uhh… I think we should go!" Alexandria said quickly, tapping Optimus. Immediately getting the message, the Prime smiled apologetically, before fleeing the scene. Panties looked back down at her clipboard, wiping cake and icing off it. Completely ruined. With a groan of frustration, the director threw the clipboard down and stomped off to her trailer. "SOMEONE GET ME A MOCHA... AND CLEAN UP THAT MESS!"

Little had Miss Slenderpanties known, but a camera that had been set up earlier to record the takes for Toy Soldiers had been rolling, and caught the whole thing.

**\/\/\/\/**

Her revenge had been swift, and so the director had been satisfied. Once the prime and Alex had cleaned themselves of… well. Let's not get into the whole thing…

Once they had been cleaned off, Alexandria had been sent to her position to shoot with Sam and Bumblebee, and Optimus and the rest of the Autobots hung back. The first few takes had been disastrous. Miss Slenderpanties had THOUGHT that she had told the crew specifically to block off the road so that they wouldn't cause any trouble, but does anyone listen to the director? NoooOOOOoo!

Although, they finally had the scene go exactly as planned, and so the director called a wrap. Everyone was sent home for the day. The only problem now, was to do the rest of the fucking movie. And the director really didn't want to, seeing as how no one seemed to want to cooperate.

But oh well. What can you expect from a bunch of giant robots, a six – or was it seven? – year old, and her clumsy brother?


End file.
